The Elementals
by lunawaterdragon
Summary: Long ago, a group Mobians had the extraordinary ability to wield the power of the four elements: Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Flash forward and that's all in the past, reduced to mere legends and fairy tails... Or so was believed. Enter four teenage descendants for one hell of a ride.
1. Part One - Crash

_A/N: Guess whose back, moi! I know I haven't updated in a really LONG time but school sucks. Anyway I've just recently started watching The Legend of Korra and I loved the idea of elemental powers so it inspired me to write this story. I didn't want to write one huge one-shot, so I decided to split this story into parts. It will have around three or four parts, enjoy! Fair warning it deals with quite serious issues, so just warning you._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

 **Part One: Crash**

"Long ago, a race of astonishing Mobians walked the planet, with unique abilities beyond compare. Masters in the elements: Earth, Fire, Water and Air, the Elementals used their powers for peace and prosperity, until one day the exceptional gene in their blood stream-"

 _Diiiiiiiing!_

"Well I guess that's all for today class, make sure you read up and hand in your essays." Mr. Vector said as everyone scrambled to get out of the classroom, packing up and talking among themselves.

"I thought it was never going to end." Cream, my best friend, sighed pulling her bag onto her petite shoulders.

She was a pretty rabbit, with cream fur and big brown eyes full of kindness and compassion. Her ears had brown tips at the end and she was a small girl, I often called her a hobbit which to me was extremely amusing.

"You're telling me." I scoffed, with a grin.

Elementals, pfft, yeah right. Note the sarcasm in there, my native tongue as I like to call it. Some myth, probably written by some guy who wasn't all there in the head; 'exceptional gene' my ass. I shoved my papers into my bag before following Cream out, adjusting my leather jacket as I did so. It was my brothers, so I wore it practically all the time. If that's any indication, my brother is no longer around; instead he lies six feet under in a slick black coffin. Jolly, I know. Well that's me, full of joy and enthusiasm. Sarcasm, yet again. Now I'm not one of those girls who slits her wrists out of depression or for attention, in order to milk up all the courtesy of her deceased father. I could punch those girls in the face, and knowing me I probably have. I know, I sound like a fantastic person, and if I'm being honest I used to be, caring about looks, high school drama, all that shit. Then Adrian died and my brain kinda clicked into place, now here I am, not giving a shit and doing as I please. It's a pretty nice life. Oh, and by clicked into place, I mean that my brain decided to become extremely fucked up.

"More reasons I regret taking Mobian History." Cream moaned, before saying her goodbyes and turning the corner to get to her next lesson.

Cream and I go way back, since we were in diapers. She's been there for everything; my brother's death, my reckless streak, before and after my therapy, rehabilitation, and the list really does go on. See I wasn't in the best shape when Adrian died, and my down spiral just kept going; depression, bad boys, drugs, alcohol, you get the idea. My parents pulled me from school for therapy and rehabilitation, Cream was by my side the entire time, which surprised me as I was a fucking bitch during that stage in my life. I used to be the life of the party, and trust me I still am, just not as bad. After I finally got weaned off the anti-depressants (and there were a _lot_ of them), taken out of therapy, and viewed as 'stable' again, here I am in Senior year and ready to get the fuck out of high school.

Of course knowing me, life wasn't that easy, and my life just had to get even more fucked up, which for me, is really saying something.

-XxX-

I slammed my locker shut, the school day finally over, thank fuck! My pink quills tumbled down my back in lose waves, reaching my hip. My fur was equally as pink and my eyes were emerald green, which to be honest was my favorite aspect of my face. My own personal gateway to my soul, which I was certain I probably didn't have anymore. Man, I am just so jolly. Today I had opted to wear a pair of black ripped jeans and a grey tank top with grey ankle boots and of course my brothers black leather jacket. I looked like the definition of a bad girl, which always caused me to smirk to myself. Nothing wrong with the colour black in my opinion, after all it does go with everything.

"Ames!" I heard someone call, as I turned in the direction of the voice to see Silver, bestie number two, standing there with the biggest grin on his face.

He was a pretty attractive guy, light grey fur, almost white with two large that run down his back, while at the front he has five distinct spines that flare up and back. His eyes were gold, and full of wonder and humor. Believe it or not I met him at the rehabilitation center I was admitted to when I was pulled from school. I was there with Clinical Depression and he was there with Hyperactivity Disorder. The boys ADHD is pretty bad, bad enough to be sent to a rehabilitation center. Maybe it was our shared hatred for our fellow youths, or the fact we both didn't want to be there, but somehow we soon became close friends. Who knows, either way after we were both discharged, he enrolled in my high school and that's the end of that. The dynamic duo, forever fucked up.

"Silver." I grinned at him, doing our signature handshake, before hugging him.

"So tonight Jet is throwing a house party, something about celebrating the fact he finally settled down or some shit, so of course you'll be my right hand woman." Silver smirked, leaning against the lockers next to him.

"You just want to hook up with all of Waves friends." I sniggered back at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! But even so, the whole school is practically going, so you have to be there! Besides, it's not a party without the famous Amy Rose." He smirked as I rolled my eyes as he threw his arms around my shoulders as we walked out of the school building.

"I'll think about it." I replied as we entered the car park, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed us.

Needless to say that most people think we're a couple, but knowing Silver he couldn't give less of a shit. Knowing me I was exactly the same.

"Great, I'll be round your house at eight." He sniggered causing me to roll my eyes as he hoped into his grey Jeep, "Need a lift?"

I shook my head, "Not today pal, I think I'm going to brood around and stop by the graveyard."

He nodded in understanding, of course he knew all about my brother, we we're together in a rehabilitation center for months after all.

"Don't brood too much, unless you want those God awful meds thrown back into your face." He smirked at me knowingly.

"Speaking of, take yours will ya, your jittering is started to get on my nerves." I replied, returning his smirk.

"You love it, besides; your moody swings aren't a walk in the park to put up with either." He replied before starting his engine and rolling up the windows, flipping me off as he did so.

I gladly retuned his gesture, a huge grin on my face, for that was our friendship. Of course I had no idea that after he drove out of the empty car park, and I started my walk to the grave yard that I would be followed by a scout for a prick who I would learn was a real big pain in the ass.

-XxX-

 _Adrian Rose_

 _1992-2014_

 _A beloved son, brother, and friend._

I looked down at his grave. It still looked new, not chipped or covered in moss like the other graves. He had only been dead for two years; coming on two and a half, but God did it feel like longer. I used to spend almost every day here, pouring my heart out to him, sitting next to his grave like he was still here with me. I think my tears personally helped the grass around his grave grow; the lush blades of green were everywhere, in the tiniest cracks and pushing up through the soil. I sat back, looking at his grave with a sad smile, remembering all our good times. I would've cried, but frankly I think I was cried out, after all just because I'd finally accepted his death didn't mean I was ok with it. Funny how even though he was killed by a drunk driver, I turned to the very thing that killed him to ease my sorrows. Like I said, I wasn't the best person. I heard the crunch of the leaves behind me, and I turned to see a guy dressed in all black a few meters behind me, gazing at me with an expression that was unreadable.

"Can I help you?" I asked bitterly towards this random guy,.

Call me crazy, but I liked my privacy when I was at Adrian's grave. He continued to stare at me, eyeing me with his stupid unreadable expression. He looked a lot older than me, quite muscular, in his late twenties maybe? I didn't really care; I really just wanted him to go away.

"Well then, I'm gonna be off Aid." I sighed as I turned to Adrian's grave one more time before standing up and brushing off that grass that had stuck to me.

Just as I began to walk away, Tall, Dark and Muscular finally open his mouth to speak.

"Not so fast Miss Rose." Was all he'd said as I rolled my eyes.

"Look I don't know who you are, maybe I fucked on of your friends or some little brother you have? Or perhaps I owe you money, though I think I would've remembered a face like yours. I honestly don't really care; I'm in no mood to deal with you right now, as you can see." I said gesturing to my pissed of expression and Adrian's grave, "So if you'll excuse me."

I gave me a tight smile, before turning on my heel and returned on my walk to the gates to get the hell away from this weird guy.

"Oh boy, Espio is going to have fun training you." The guy muttered, though for some odd reason loud enough for me to be able to hear him.

That was it.

"Listen punk-" I yelled, whipping around, stopping as I saw he was far closer to me than I'd thought.

Too close for comfort. Now that he was closer I could see that he was an armadillo, with a read head and light blue eyes. I felt a pain in my neck as I looked forward to see was in front of me, his hand on my neck, having pressed some kind of pressure point. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't, I felt my body become heavy and numb, my consciousness beginning to drift away.

"Son of a…" A managed to mutter before I felt my body stumble and fall into his well-built arms while I fell deeper into the darkness, my eyes fluttering shut as I let the darkness consume me.

-XxX-

I was lying on something soft. The soft exterior felt as though it was on top of some hard surface, like wood. The smell of pine and flowers drifted into my nose, and it felt as though there was a type of blanket on top of me. I don't remember getting into bed, so why was…? Then it all came flooding back: the graveyard, the random muscular guy, me falling unconscious. I bolted awake, staring at my surroundings. I was in a small room, with netted walls, as if I was in some kind of dojo. I was lying on a futon with a thin blanket over my body. There were two doors, open and lead onto a balcony, letting in a light breeze. I looked over and saw desk in the corner of the small room with a chair and a lily in a pot on the table. I kicked off the blanket and stood up, noticing my jacket was neatly placed over the chair and my shoes beside the desk. I rolled my shoulder back and rubbed my neck, stretching it out. I thought back to that guy at the graveyard, _asshole_. I quickly walked out onto the balcony and found my breath caught in my throat. I was looking at a lake, the clearest blue I had ever seen, surrounded by a forest. It looked like it was late afternoon, a range of yellow, pink and orange streaked across the sky. I appeared to be on some kind of island in the middle. I looked out onto the land the dojo stood on, it was surrounded by what looked like training grounds, with multiple positioned around. There was a small wooden port in front of the dojo, and huge steps that led up to what I would assume would be the main doors, though from my position I couldn't see clearly.

"Well look who's up." A familiar voice spoke and I whipped around to see the armadillo from the graveyard.

"Why hello Mr. Asshole, you know kidnapping is a felony right?" I glared, crossing my arms over my chest.

The guy simply smirked, clearly amused which pissed me off more than anything.

"So are drugs and illegal drinking, but you don't seem to mind that." He replied smugly, and I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

"How do you?" I began to ask before Mr. Asshole was in front of me again.

"So sorry about this." He smiled down at me, without the least bit of sympathy before he once again pressed a pressure point on my neck and I once again fell unconscious.

The next time I regained consciousness, I was defiantly on a wooden floor. Charming. I heard voices but I lacked the effort to open my eyes. A side effect of Clinical Depression was lacking the effort to wake up sometimes, and for whatever reason I did not feel like dealing with Mr. Asshole again. I wonder why?

"I swear to God she looks familiar." A voice spoke from somewhere else in whatever room I was in.

"She looks like she's in high school." A second voice responded from the opposite side of me.

I groaned, my head aching and my muscles refusing to move.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" The first voice spoke as I tried to open my eyes, using all my force to flutter them open.

"Up and at 'em." The second voice spoke, and I opened my eyes letting my blurry vision adjust before I came face-to-face with a blue hedgehog.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled pushing the hedgehog away, before crawling back along the floor.

"Hey, hey." The blue hedgehog spoke calmly, and I instantly recognized him as the first voice, "We're not gonna hurt you, we're fellow kidnapies just like you."

I started at his face, which looked ever so familiar. He had jade green eyes and his quills stuck out all over place, adding to his attractiveness. He was pretty muscular and lean, and I would defiantly tap him if under different circumstances. I'm a teenage girl, can you blame me? The dude was gorgeous.

"Do I know you? You look familiar and it's pissing me off." I spoke as I continued to analyze his face.

Did I mention that I also get super moody when woken up?

"The names Sonic. I attend Emerald Prep, I'm the quarterback, and perhaps you've seen me at games?" He asked as I sat up and onto my knees and rubbed my temples.

I tried to think, Emerald Prep was our rival school. I went to Station Square High which was not as prestigious as Emerald Prep but it defiantly wasn't a bad school. I tried to remember if I'd ever seen Sonic before, but my mind was cloudy and foggy from all the times I'd lost consciousness over the last few hours.

"Give her some space man, she just woke up." The second voice spoke up and I turned to see a red echidna.

He had purple eyes and was really well-build. He was way more muscular than Sonic and had a laid back expression on his face. He looked a couple years older than Sonic and myself, I assumed he was in his first or second year of college.

"Knuckles." He smiled, giving me a little wave as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"Amy." I answered, looking around the room we were currently trapped in.

It was a reasonably sized room, except this time there was hardly anything in it. The floor was wooden and the walls were thin, much like the previous room I was in. A wooden table was in the middle of the floor, though it was the type of low table where you usually sat on pillows around it. It was a warm brown colour, and fit nicely in the room. There were enough spaces for six, two on each side and one at each end of the table.

"Do you guys know where the hell we are?" I asked, as Sonic sat back, resting his arm on one of his knees.

"It appears like we're in some kind of dojo." He shrugged before a groan caught my attention.

I looked to see a black hedgehog unconscious on the floor close to Knuckles. He had red streaks in his quicks that stuck up at the back. He too was lean, with a jaw line that could cut class and was possibly the most attractive guy I'd ever seen; and believe me when I say that I've seen a lot of attractive guys. He groaned, his forehead wrinkling before his eyes opened to reveal piercing red orbs that started back at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Knuckles, Sonic, and that's Amy." Knuckles introduced as he pointed out all of us, the guy looking between us all before his eyes lingered on me.

"Shadow." He replied, his gaze never leaving mine, and I found it hard to pull my eyes away.

It didn't go unnoticed that we were both blatantly checking each other out. Damn hormones.

"If you too are done eye raping each other. Welcome to the Kidnapped Club." Sonic sighed, leaning back and lying on the floor with his arms behind his head.

"Are we seriously going to call ourselves that?" I asked as Sonic shrugged before closing his eyes.

"Have you guys even tried to escape?" Shadow asked, as he stood up looking around the room.

Knuckles open his mouth as if he were about to say something, before he closed it, stunned.

"You guys have tried to find a way out, right?" I asked, the realization that these guys just might be actual idiots dawning on me.

"Well…" Knuckles replied, rubbing his hand behind his head with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Unbelievable." Shadow and I said at the exact same time, turning and glancing at each other as we did.

"Look at that, you guys are both broody, rude and even say things at the time!" Sonic smirked before I whacked him over the head, "Ok, ow!" He exclaimed rubbing his head and sitting up, glaring at me.

I didn't exactly know these guys, but I knew if we wanted to get out of here we'd need to cooperate, at least until we were out of this room.

"Maybe if you got off your ass, we'd actually get out of this room." I said bitterly, the pissed of tone crystal clear.

"She has a point." Knuckles replied while Sonic glared at him, the two of them proceeding to stand up.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Shadow muttered, and while I silently agreed I didn't appreciate being grouped with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.

"Hope that's doesn't include me, Sunshine." I glared over at him while he rolled his eyes before turning to me.

"What a shame that it does, sweetheart." He replied, matching my glare with own.

So Sonic and Knuckles were idiots, and Shadow was an asshole. _Great._

"Let's tone down the tension and put more effort into trying to escape." Knuckles suggested, causing me and Shadow to pull are heated glares away from each other.

"Gladly." I smiled tightly at Shadow before whipping around and staring at the walls, which to be honest looked exactly the same.

Great time for a mood swing brain, really, perfect timing. I groaned in frustration, the walls seeming to all blend together.

"Right, I'm gonna run at a wall and hopefully I'll just fly straight through." Sonic said in the most casual tone, like he wasn't about to just charge towards a wall.

"Are you sure that's the best-" Shadow began but he was cut off by Sonic letting out wild Indian calls and began to charge at the wall.

I facepalmed, Shadow rubbed the space between his eyebrows and Knuckles just sniggered, all of us pretty aware this was going to go horribly wrong. Sonic charged at the wall at full force, his face laced in concentrated, before the wall he was charging at suddenly parted in the center, catching us all of guard. Sonic didn't have much time to react before he was flying through the now open middle, and the sound of the inevitable crash was heard, followed by the sound of Sonic groaning in pain.

"Idiot." Shadow murmured, and I couldn't help but agree.

"I agree." A new voice spoke, and all of our heads snapped up to see, would you believe it, Mr. Asshole.

"Oh God, _your_ back." I groaned, as Mr. Asshole looked over at me and smirked.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Rose."

This guy's smirk was defiantly starting to piss me off, or maybe it was just the mood swing… Nope defiantly the smirk.

"Now Mighty, be nice, Miss Rose and her friends are our guests." A new voice spoke, and I turned to see a purple chameleon, with a yellow horn and gold eyes walk into the room.

"Mighty. So the asshole has a name." I sneered.

"You know it, Rosey." Mighty sniggered, plopping down it the table in the center of the room, crossing his legs.

"And I wouldn't consider us friends." Shadow replied, rather harshly might I add.

Jeez, did the guy need to be such a downer, and that's coming from me.

"Not yet." The chameleon smiled before taking a seat at the head of the table, opposite from Mighty who was sat at the other end.

"Please, no, don't rush to Sonic's aid, he might have a mild concussion, but _nooo_ , I'm fine." Sonic grumbled, walking back into the room rubbing his head.

"Please, why don't you all sit?" The chameleon calmly asked and began pouring tea from a teapot that he had brought into the room into six different cups that were now positioned at every seat, while the four of us kidnapies exchanged glances.

We had all been kidnapped and knocked out by these strange guys, yet for some reason, it spiked my curiosity as to why. Why on Earth would these strange guys decide to kidnap four teenagers and bring them to their secluded dojo in the middle of a lake that was in the middle of a forest? I could tell by the look on the guy's faces, even Shadow's, that I was not the only one who was inquisitive. So despite the fact that I should've bolted for the door and tried to make my way back to civilization, I plopped down in the seat closest to the chameleon (mainly because I wanted to be far away from Mighty), picked up a cup that was now full of steaming tea and brought it to my lips. The smell of jasmine quickly engulfed my senses as I took a sip, and I found myself instantly relaxing. Ah, the powers of tea.

I ignored the shocked stares of the three boys who I had woken up in the same room with, the smirk that Mighty wore on his lips and the calm smile the chameleon wore.

"Mind telling me one, what your name is, two, who the hell you guys are, and three, what the hell we are doing here?" I asked reasonably steadily, while inside I was fuming, ready to go home and hope into my bed and sleep all this off.

"Espio. We're just two guys who have trained in ancient arts and because you four are incredibly special." Espio smiled, taking a sip from his own tea.

I heard the sound of footsteps, before I felt warmth next to me. I turned to see Shadow now sitting next to me, sipping his own tea, his thighs brushing against my own due to the small length of the table. I'm not exactly sure why, but having his legs brush up against mine caused me to relax even more. Maybe it was because his presence reminded me that I wasn't fully alone in this strange place, or perhaps because he was extremely attractive. Sonic took the seat opposite me, and Knuckles opposite Shadow.

"Excellent." Espio grinned, clapping his hands together while Mighty rolled his eyes.

"Can we just tell them and unlock their powers already?" He groaned, while Espio continued to nurse his cup of tea.

"Always the rash one." Espio replied, his forehead scrunching in clear annoyance.

"Excuse me for just wanting to get the messy part out of the way; you don't even know if they'll say yes!" Mighty argued, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Of course they will!" Espio yelled in response, slamming his cup of tea on the table.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Knuckles yelled, causing everyone at the table to jump and turn their attention towards the red echidna.

And here I thought Knuckles was the chill one… Espio let out a long sign before resting his hands in his lap.

"What I'm about to say may sound crazy, but is all very true. You four are ancient descendants of the Elementals, a unique race of Mobian long lost to History."

"You mean that shit we have to learn about in Mobian History?" Sonic asked which perked my attention.

"You too, huh?" I asked, happy to hear I wasn't the only teenage who hated History with a passion.

"God don't even remind me." Sonic chuckled, which caused my lips to curve into a grin of my own.

"Anyhow." Espio spoke up, causing me and Sonic to look back towards him, "Each of you possess the ancient ability to wield one of the four elements; Earth, Fire, Water and Air. However as for who possess what is a different matter, the gene in your blood streams still in need to be activated, though we are positive that-"

"Enough!" I yelled, this time it was my turn to slam my hands on the table, which I did… Quite violently.

I honestly could not believe what I was hearing. As if I could be some 'ancient' descendant, I bet all my money (which granted wasn't a lot) that Silver paid these guys to fuck my mind over as some sick joke. The prick.

"Is something wrong?" Espio asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, honestly how much did Silver pay you? I swear to God I am gonna punch the pricks face in." I glared, clenching my fists that were still on the table.

"Pardon?" Espio asked.

The ignorant card, figures.

"Don't you dare fucking _pardon_ me. I know he paid you! I swear if this is his way of getting back at me for that time I switched his meds with laxatives it is not the way!" I scowled.

I say it again, I am not the best person, and me and Silver's friendship is highly fucked up. God, though it was hilarious watching him sprint to the bathroom, the boy had never run so fast in his life.

"You did what?" Mighty asked, though I could've swan I saw the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"I can assure you your friend has not paid us to do anything, what I speak is the truth." Espio replied, putting his hands up in order to try and calm me down.

"There is no way that what you're saying is true. That legend is just a bunch of made up shit! C'mon guys, there no way you believe this?" I asked, turning my attention back to the three other people in this situation with me.

Sonic had his elbows propped up on the table, and appeared to be deep in thought. Knuckles was rubbing his temples, like he was still processing all the information. As for Shadow, well the guy looked the same, looking down into his tea cup which was resting between his palms on the table in front of him.

"Prove it." Sonic spoke, looking up and over from Espio to Mighty.

"Yeah, I'd have no problem believing this if we had some solid proof." Knuckles piped up.

Un-fucking believable. They couldn't seriously be contemplating that this shit was actually true, there was no way. Suddenly, Shadow stood up, before turning and shooting, and I kid you not, a fucking fireball at the mesh wall, creating would you believe it, a very large hole.

"There's your proof." Shadow declared, turning back to the table his jaw clenched.

We all looked back him in shock, except for Espio who just took a sip from his tea.

"I sensed that one of you had already awoken your gene, guess now we know who." He smiled, standing up and walking towards Shadow with his hands behind his back, "Though you didn't need to burn a hole through my wall."

"Well I'm sold." Knuckles said, raising his hands up in defeat, a look of pure astonishment on his face.

"What the hell man!" Sonic yelled, standing up and glaring over at Shadow, "You couldn't of done that while we were trapped in here!?"

"You seemed pretty content charging at the wall." Shadow glared back, crossing his armed over his (well-build) chest.

"Did it not seem strange to you that you can, you know, shoot freaking fire?!" Sonic yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's true." Knuckles spoke up, while Shadow just shrugged.

"Believe me, when I first discovered it I was freaking scared out of my mind. I've only known about it for a week, I was doing all the research I could." He glared back, his clenched jaw beginning to look extremely sexy.

Eyes on the big picture Amy. I couldn't fucking believe it, these guys were actually telling the truth. To say that I was lost for words would be an understatement.

"Gosh, what happened?" An all too familiar voice asked, pulling me out of my fucking epiphany I seemed to be having.

I glanced over to the door, where I kid you not, my _mother_ stood; staring at the hole Shadow had burnt through the mesh wall. I was back to being lost for words.

"Well Johann you'll be happy to know we know who the Fire Elemental is." Espio smiled, talking to my mother as if they were old friends.

I swear to God I had not done drugs since I'd been sent to the rehabilitation center, yet I felt as though I had to be on something. This whole situation kept getting more fucked up by the second. My mother stood there, a look of worry plastered in her hazel eyes, her pink quills that looked exactly like mine tied up in a braid that ran down her back.

"That's excellent!" She smiled, looking over at Shadow who was looking more confused by the minute.

Join the club.

"Okay, I think that hit on the head earlier has finally caught up to me, because I swear I'm see an older, happier version of Amy." Sonic said, which was the idiotic phrase I needed to finally snap out of my mental rant.

"I can assure you that you're not seeing double sweetie, I'm just Amy's mother, Johann Rose, it's nice to meet you." She smiled, giving a small wave.

"Amy Rose, huh?" Shadow smirked, looking over at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Got a problem with my last name?" I asked, glaring over at the stupidly attractive hedgehog who was currently driving me nuts.

"I just think it's oddly fitting for your appearance." He continued to smirk as I gritted my teeth.

Figure out what the hell is going on first, and then kill the asshole. Use all that self-control you learnt at rehab Amy, just breath. I take back everything I said about Shadow, the guy was attractive but I was about ready to wring his neck.

"Ok, I am in need some air and possibly a fucking joint, so if you'll excuse me." I said, clenching my fists as I began to walk out of the room.

"Amy, please wait, there is a lot to discuss, I know you must be very confused-" my mother began, actually having the nerve to speak and finally acknowledge my presence since she showed up.

"No mother, confused is what I am when I do a fucking Math's problem." I began, my tone laced with venom.

I didn't miss Sonic scoff as he tried to cover up his laughter and the smirks that appeared on Shadow and Knuckles faces.

"Right now I am fucking disorientated, as I have just witnessed a boy throw a fucking fireball at a wall and been told that I apparently have some kind of superpower-"

"Ancient ability passed down encoded into your genetics." Espio cut me off, and if I had Shadows ability Espio would no longer have a head.

"You _really_ do not want to test me right now, Ninja boy." I replied harshly, and this time Sonic didn't even try to cover up his laughter.

"Amy, please-" My mother began but I simply put up my hand, which was more than enough to silence her.

"Amy, maybe it's worth listening to what they have to say." Knuckles spoke up, my mother shooting him a thankful glance.

"He has a point Rose." Shadow agreed, which caused my blood to boil even more.

Ok, yes their mother wasn't currently standing in a secret dojo, acting as if everything was totally normal about me having some kind of ancient ability and acting as though she had told me she was here the whole time, but how the hell were they not freaking out about this whole power bullshit.

"How the hell are you guys acting so calm?" I asked, glaring at the three.

"Well, I mean aren't you kind of interested? Think about it, we're kind of like reborn ancient Gods." Sonic shrugged, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"We can at least hear them out; after all they went to all that effort to kidnap up, even if it was against our will." Knuckles agreed, rubbing his head and offering me a small smile.

I screeched in frustration, before looking back to the table where Mighty was still sitting at the table, drinking his tea.

"Hey Asshole, do me a favor and get me my shoes and jacket." I sweetly asked, though the venom in my voice was as clear as glass.

"Sure thing, babydoll." Mighty shrugged, standing up and walking past me and out of the door, whistling casually.

He returned shortly, Aid's jacket in one hand and my boots in the other. He handed them to me, before leaning against the wall next to my mom, who was still pleading at me with her eyes. She should know by now that doesn't work on me, not since Aid died. I pulled on the jacket, and pulled my hair out after I'd put it on. I noticed Shadow's eyes darken slightly; the guy was just as bad as me when it came to checking out. I slipped on my boots before zipping them up at the sides.

"You got a boat?" I asked Mighty, who looked over at me.

Every eye in the room was on me, and if I wasn't so pissed off I would've cared more.

"One hell of a speed boat princess." Mighty replied, a grin on his face.

He was clearly enjoying my little rebellion, must not happen at lot around here. Glad I was some kind of entrainment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Espio asked, and Mighty simply shrugged.

"She clearly doesn't want to be here, and who am I do deny a beautiful lady a lift back to civilization?" He smirked; guess it was clear who the rebellious one out of those two was.

"I should give you more credit Mr. Asshole." I rolled my eyes before I felt my phone buzz in my jacket pocket.

Right, I had a phone this whole time, guess that thought slipped my mind. Ah well. I pulled it out, Silver's contact name and a goofy photo of him popping up. I almost cried with pure joy, he's exactly who I needed right now.

"Walk and talk." I said to Mighty, gesturing to the door, before answering the phone, "Hello Prick."

I ignored the disapproving looks my mother was giving me, while Mighty just chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the room.

"Slut. Guess who snagged your favorite from Jet's old pal on my way to your house, tonight's gonna be a blast." Silver's amused voice spoke through the phone, which was enough to cause my body to instantly relax.

"Great, a joint is exactly what I need right now." I spoke, as my mother's eyes widened, giving me more of her disapproved stare.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye all the guys exchange glances, while Espio was rubbing his temples.

"Amy please-" MY mom tried again but I simply whipped around and followed Mighty down a long corridor.

"Great, I'm almost at your house." Silver replied, and I could hear the sound of his car and the light muffled sound of the radio.

"Change of plans, I'll meet you at the party." I said, and Mighty's smirk continued to grow.

"You just continue to intrigue me." Mighty said as he led me out of two huge wooden doors, that were covered in many different patterns.

"Join the club, there's about four new members back in that room as well." I shrugged as I hung up on Silver and exited the dojo.

I couldn't give less of a shit anymore. There was no way I was going home tonight, guess I was gonna have to crash at Silver's. Thank fuck for best friends. Forever fucked up… Yeah, no kidding.

Needless to say the party and Jet's pal's _gift_ really helped me forget all about my worries and _current_ situation. The weekend went far too quickly, and another tedious week of school began. Of course I was still crashing at Silver's place, because there was no way in hell I was going to go home and face my parents. Eff that. Obviously he didn't mind, and his parents were off on some business trip to Angel Island or some shit, so they weren't around to object. See they didn't really agree with the fact that he started hanging out with a Clinically Depressed girl, after all they sent him to that rehabilitation center to 'cure' his ADHD, which only an extreme amount of meds can do. Loving parents, aren't they? Figured I could just crash with Silver and pray that my parents wouldn't come for me, which I knew would happen eventually. My dad defiantly had to be in on the whole ordeal as well, he and my mom were so close I don't think they've ever kept secrets from each other for as long as they were married, because they were that much in love. Yack, vomit bin please. So y'know, half way through the week and my parents hadn't showed. I figured it was coming and I was mentally prepared. Yet of course knowing me, I got one worse than my parents, or should I say, _three_ worse.

-XxX-

I closed my locker and sighed as Cream came up to me, her expression somber.

"Whose idea was it to even invent Math's, honestly?" She sighed causing me to chuckle as we walked through the school.

"Don't ask me, though I'd happily beat his face in." I smirked while she rolled her eyes.

"So, are you still crashing at Silvers and hiding from the rents?" She asked as I sighed.

"Yet, meanwhile I'm praying they never find me." I replied.

Obviously Cream knew about my situation, maybe not in so much detail but she knew that my parents and I were in a fight. Silver was the same, as I don't think either of them were ready to know all the details yet, like how my parents are conspiring with some freaky guys in a dojo.

"It can't be that bad." She shrugged.

"It's worse than Operation GTFO." I exhaled and Cream's eyes widened.

"B-but nothing was worse than Operation GTFO." Cream replied, over exaggerating with the stutter which made me crack a smile.

Operation GTFO was one night when Silver and I were convinced that we could sneak out of the rehabilitation center and run far away. Obviously we didn't get far and needless to say my parents were pissed beyond belief. I threw my arm around Cream's shoulders as we both left, Cream knowing not to question me any further about the situation. My day had been going reasonably well, school being a breeze as everyone was still buzzing about Jet's party (some quite literally). My mood was great, Cream always brought out the best in me, and I was sure nothing could ruin it, that is until my eyes landed on the blue hedgehog who was casually leaning against the gates to the school. People clearly recognized him and whispered in hush voices as they passed him or watched from afar. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice-

"Amy!"

Fuck.

"Do you know him?" Cream whispered to me, her eyebrows raised as I mentally cursed.

Sonic began to jog over, and peoples whispering began to increase. Great, another thing to add to the endless rumor mill about me.

"Hey." Sonic smiled, coming to a stop in front of me and Cream.

I noticed he was wearing a simple pair of blue skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a light green Letter man jacket with his schools logo in the top right corner.

"Sonic." I fake smiled, which made him break out in an amused grin.

"Who's this?" He asked gesturing towards Cream, his eyebrows raised.

What, did the guy think I had no friends? I could understand his confusion, I guess. There was me in my ripped jeans, black flannel with little bits of red and my leather jacket, while Cream stood in her white sun dress decorated in flowers. We couldn't look more different, yet we were still best friends.

"My lesbian lover." I shrugged, deciding I might as well have some fun if I was to deal with Sonic.

That caused him to crack up, his eyes shining in amusement.

"Really?" He asked, putting on a fake surprised tone which made me smile.

"Oh yeah, scissor sisters for life." I replied, shoving my hands in my leather jacket pockets.

Cream snorted and I shot her a cheeky smile, while Sonic continued to laugh.

"What is going on here?" I turned to see Silver striding towards us, "Are you causing my girlfriend trouble?"

He came to stand next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"Your girlfriend, huh?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms over his chest, sniggering.

"What?! You're cheating on me!?" Cream exclaimed, over dramatically putting her hands over her chest.

I swear I was about to piss myself.

"What? Babe, you can't seriously be hooking up with this chick again?" Silver asked, pretending to be shocked and disappointed, clearly catching on.

"A hook up? IT'S TRUE LOVE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Cream exclaimed.

Silver scoffed.

I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel." Sonic said, shaking his head with laughter, "But can I borrow you girlfriend for a minute?"

I stopped laughing. Shit. Silver and Cream looked between one another, and then back at me. I shot them pleading looks, but they both just simply smirked.

"You know what, you can keep her!" Cream cried, pointing at me.

"Yeah, c'mon sweetheart, you and me, let's run off into the sunset together. Who needs Amy!" Silver exclaimed, before leaning into my ear and whispering, "Fuck that boy good."

Cream gave me one last smirk, before jumping into Silver's arms so that he was carrying her bridal style, wrapping her arms around his neck ever-so dramatically. Clearly they thought Sonic was one of my hook ups. Oh boy were they far from the truth…

"We're off to elope and raise a small family in the country side. Farewell, my lesbian lover." Cream called and she and Silver trotted away, laughing as they did so.

Did I mention I have the best worst friends ever? Because I do.

"Your friends are hilarious." Sonic smiled, and I couldn't help but smile, "Walk with me?"

I really didn't have a choice, and we both knew it. I sighed and nodded, before we walked out of the school gates, all eyes on us.

"So your parents seem pretty nice." Sonic said after a few minutes of silent walking.

Christ, please save me.

"Bye." I said, before turning and started to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey." Sonic chanted, running in front of me making me stop in my tracks, "I wasn't trying to upset you."

"Really? Because bringing up my parents is possibly the worst thing you could do right now." I glared, he was really testing my patience.

"Worse than bringing up the fact we're both ancient descendants with sweet ass super powers?" He asked and my glare intensified.

"You're really not helping yourself here." I responded, crossing my arms over my chest and raising my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but you are really not being much of a help either. I mean c'mon, do you really have to be so difficult?" He asked, his temper rising.

I smirked.

"Yup." I shrugged, drawing out the p.

Sonic sighed, rubbing the space between his eyebrows.

"Look we got offered to stay and train at the dojo, to get and learn how to use our powers, Shadow's already started his training and Knuckles and I are waiting to 'declare our powers'." Sonic explained ad I just rolled my eyes.

"Great, however I would rather not gain some ability that my parents waited eighteen fucking years to tell me about." I responded bitterly.

"Look it doesn't take a genius to figure out you had no idea that your parents were involved with the Elemental dojo but you should at least hear them out." Sonic pleaded, his jade eyes staring into mine.

"So what, now you and the Ninja boys are best friends and your living at the dojo?" I asked.

"They've offered for us to move in, Knuckles was first to take up the offer, a college student isn't gonna decline free housing, and Shadow said he'd think about it, but I reckon he's gonna take it."

"And yourself?"

"I still live with my parents; I'm your age remember? Though I reckon after graduation I'll move out and into the dojo." Sonic shrugged.

"Look I appreciate you coming to try and talk me into being a monk and learning the ways of my superpower, but honestly I am content forever avoiding my parents." I sighed, crossing on leg over the other and resting my hands behind my head.

"I'm heading over tomorrow after school, if you change your mind, at least consider it?" He asked and I couldn't help by nod, before Sonic gave me a tight smile.

"Fuck that." I instantly replied which caused him to roll his eyes.

"If you see the other guys do not blame me if they talk to you!" Sonic quickly added before he walked down the road, waving as he did so.

I looked up and noticed that we'd walked to the graveyard, which I honestly didn't know if it was a coincidence or not. Either way I figured I would visit Adrian's grave, so I pushed open the sleek black gate and entered the land of buried dead.

"Rose." A voice said and I almost jumped out of my skin.

I turned to see Shadow leaning against the wall to the graveyard, sporting grey jeans and a black sweater.

"Sonic, you fucking piece of shit." I muttered which caused Shadow to chuckle.

"C'mon Rose, walk and talk." He said, pushing of the wall and walking towards me.

He pressed his hands to my lower back under my jacket and I felt tingles go up my spine and my skin crawled with goosebumps. Weird. He began to gently push me, and for whatever reason my body decided to agree and start to move.

"I'm guessing you're not here to visit the dead." I spoke up, finding my voice again.

He waited an awfully long time to respond, which made me think I'd struck a nerve. Opps.

"No." He blankly responded, pain evident in his eyes and that's when I knew that this boy had some kind of past.

"No dead parents, sibling, girlfriend?" I began to list, and I noticed his jaw clench.

"Wow, you really are a bitch." He laughed, though there was no humor in his voice.

"Gulity." I shrugged and I noticed his eyes shift briefly to me, before back to the path in front of us.

"You need to talk to you parents." He proclaimed and I almost choked on air.

"Excuse me?" I asked, stopping in my tracks and rested my hands on my hips.

He was seriously trying to tell me what to do? If there's one thing people need to know about me, it's that you _do not_ tell me what to do. He continued to walk, his hand leaving my back as he came around to stand in front of me.

"Stop being a rebellious bitch and just go and talk to your parents."

I didn't hesitate to slap him across the face. I hadn't even realized we were in front of my brother grave.

"That is none of your business." I replied bleakly, my hands shaking with rage.

I was starting to hate this boy the more and more as he opened his mouth.

"You have no right…" I began, my hands shaking with rage, while his eyes glared down at me.

"I have no right? Really? Well Rose you weren't there while your parents worried over you this past week, I might have just met them, and you for that matter, but I can tell you aren't the greatest daughter."

What the fuck was this guy's problem? Who the hell did he think he was, talking to me like this, lecturing me about how I treat my family? He had no fucking idea.

"You don't know anything about me." I bit back bitterly.

"I know that you're a selfish teenage girl who's rebelling against her parents. Let me guess, Daddy didn't like your bad boy boyfriend?" He laughed bitterly, and that was the last straw, and I couldn't stop the words that left my mouth.

"Nah, actually my brother died and I got diagnosed with Clinical Depression, as well as he fact they seem to have known about this whole descendant shit but decided to keep it from me." It was my turn to laugh with no humor.

His eyes widened, and I gave him a tight smile, before gesturing to Adrian's grave, which was by our feet, eating away at all of my emotions. His eyes slowly looked down, before landing on the space where my brother was currently buried six feet under. His eyes looked back at me, his expression unreadable.

"Rose I-" He began but I cut him off by putting my hand up, before turning on my heel and walking away.

He didn't try to follow me, or stop me. He stood there, staring after me. Serves him right, the prick. I stormed down the street, not looking where I was going, my shoulder colliding with that of another.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" I yelled, not caring who the person was.

I was not in the mood to deal with this. I looked up the see a green hedgehog, with messy quills that flared up at the back. He had his hands in his leather jacket pockets and a cigarette in-between his teeth. He was looking over his shoulder at me. His eye were icy blue, and he had a pair of blue sunglasses on his forehead.

"My apologies, princess." He smirked, his eyes watching me with intensity.

I was about to open my mouth to come back with some witty remark, but I was cut off by my ringtone.

 _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, it's better than yours_

That was a personalized ringtone. Silver's ringtone.

"I would pick that up fast, princess." Specs spoke, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

I could've sworn that he had a sad look in his eyes. As I didn't know the guy's name, I decided on Specs instead of 'that green prick'. I looked up from my phone to see that the guy was gone. What the fuck, he was right here? I looked around, letting out a frustrated scream before pulling the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, a little pissed off at the moment I didn't really care.

"Amy…" Silver's voice croaked from the other line.

My stomach dropped, something was wrong. Silver never called me Amy, I was always Ames or some other sort of nickname. His voice sound strained and in pain, like he was using all of his energy to speak.

"Silver?" I called out, unable to find my words.

"Hey… So I was in my Jeep driving home and well, some asshole cut me off, he drove right into me, didn't even stop. Anyway I lost control and the car went tumbling over and well… God Amy there's so much blood." He began ranting.

My brain was going into over drive. He had been in a car crash, he was bleeding to death on some sort of road, and here he was calling me instead of 911.

"Silver slow down, where are you?" I asked, trying to calm down my erratic heartbeat.

"I have no idea really. Some road, I think? I don't know, my vision is blurring." He sounded like he was in so much pain, "My stomach has been impaled, I don't know by what, I can't really see."

"Fuck Silver I, fuck! I need to call 911!" I exclaimed, running my hand through my hair.

"N-no, please Ames, don't go." His voice sounded so broken, I felt my heart shatter.

"Silver-"

"An ambulance probably wouldn't arrive in time anyway, so I just wanted to tell you that I love you Ames, and not in a romantic way, but in like a way where you're the only real family I have." He chuckled slightly, before letting out a groan of pain.

The tears began rolling down my cheeks.

No.

I would not lose another to a car crash, not again.

"Silver, you can't do this to me…" I croaked out, and I heard him sigh on the other line.

"I will always love you Amy Rose, don't you dare forget about how awesome I was, and all our adventures." He was speaking slower, as if he was trying to choke out his last words.

"Silver, _please_." I pleaded, covering my mouth with my spare hand.

"Promise Amy, promise you will always remember me when you're in a dark place."

"Silver-"

"Amy, promise me." He sounded so serious, he was never serious.

"I-I promise." I choked out, closes my eyes and more tears began to fall.

"Thank fuck…" He breathed, his breath becoming more and more slowed and pained.

He was dying.

"I love you too Silver, you're like a second brother to me, you brought me out of my darkness, you can't leave me Silver, not you too!" I screamed into the phone.

This was not happening, not again.

"We're the dynamic… Duo… Forever fucked up…" He chuckled, though it was filled with pain.

He stopped and took a huge breather; I could tell he was crying from how he croaked out his last words, "I'll say hi to Adrian for you."

I collapsed to my knees, and I screamed in pain. Water began to drip from the sky, getting heavier and heavier, just like my tears. I felt like I was suffocating; only I wasn't, my best friend was, and there was nothing I could do to save him. I had let him ramble too long, if only I had called sooner, they would've saved him, and he wouldn't be in so much pain. I couldn't breathe; my body was shaking violently, my tears landing onto the sidewalk before swirling away onto the road. Every muscle in my body felt as if it was on fire, burning with such an immense pain that I'd never felt before. The rain was pouring hard, and my tears began to be washed away with the rest of the water. I screamed, and the water around me began to still, wrapping itself around me, like a shield, before freezing and shattering. My body seared with pain, my heart beating faster and faster, beating like it was the one that was fighting for its life.

That day I awakened the ancient gene in my blood stream that enabled me to control the element of water.

And I did that by hearing my best friend die on the phone.

 _A/N: Oh yeah, this is an intense story alright._


	2. Part Two - Water

**Part Two: Water**

The thing about clinical depression is that it's different for everyone. Sure, we all show similar symptoms, or how else would we be diagnosed. However everyone's brain processes things differently and people cope in different ways. For me it was wild parties, sex and alcohol; for others it might be self-harm or isolation. Most people are ignorant to things like this, and believe if your depressed you want to kill yourself 24/7, and while for certain cases that is true, it's not true for everyone. I wanted to feel something, because I didn't feel anything. For others it could be the opposite. Nothing did it for me like substances, which resulted in me being shipped off to a rehabilitation center, where I met my best friend; a lovable boy with ADHD.

That lovable boy was now dead.

And I heard him die.

I was sat on the curb where I had received his call. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was numb… all over again. I had no idea how much time had passed, but at some point I had found myself wandering the forest. The leaves seemed to all blend together, becoming an endless sea of green. The bark on the trees reminded me of veins, following a pattern all over the tree. So many little carvings and markings, I could spend hours just staring at the bark of trees, following and making patterns in my mind with all the lines. At some point they would've eventually swirl together, and I would start all over again, and make brand new patterns.

I found my destination.

The lake, the one filled with the crystal water. The clearest blue, like those pictures you see of photogenic beaches. It was filled with lilies and lily pads, natural beauties. They danced across the water, sailing off on their own unique journeys. Of course you couldn't see the dojo in the center due to fog, which made me wonder if it was natural or some kind of spell or some shit. I dipped my hand into the water, and I felt at peace, one with the tiny waves. Almost as if it rushed through my very veins, it was a part of me, like it was an extension of my body. I'd seen many movies and TV shows containing super powers, of course I never imagined I would possess them one day, but never the less I did what a sane person would probably never do, which is exactly why I did it.

I waved my arms around, trying to connect with the water.

And believe it or not it worked.

The water seemed to bend with my hands, following every motion that I wanted it to do. It curved, swirled and streaked in front of me, floating in midair as I continued to move my hands around. I couldn't help but laugh, a smile stretching across my face, my mind in pure bliss and bewilderment. I created a circle with the water, before causing it to burst, droplets of water falling over me, falling down my face. I smirked, balling my hands into fists, concentrating all the new found energy I felt inside my body towards my hands, before I punched in front of me. I wasn't the least bit surprised when water shot out of me, huge blasts firing in front of me, soaking the trees in my line of sight. I grinned, proud of myself. In the movies the protagonist always has trouble controlling their abilities, but this shit was easy. Sure I could probably only do the simple of stuff, but it was still fucking cool! I turned towards the huge lake, and with my new found confidence, decided it was to face my parents and get the answers I deserved.

Maybe it was the numb feeling, the death of my best friend, or the fact that that I was physically moving as well as shooting water out of my body, but I decided to say fuck it and charged at full force towards the lake. I slid across the water, and couldn't stop the grin that formed when I didn't sink. I remained above the water, despite the fact that all of my body weight was on the surface. I felt as though I was walking on air, and knew that all I had to do was _want_ to go deeper and I would. The water would do whatever I wanted it to, and I fucking loved it. I began to run across the lake, as if I was running across a field, expect I wasn't, I was running on water. _Running_ on actual _water_. I did a few leaps and turns and spins, enjoying the new found freedom I felt in my soul, like I was flying. I stopped and let out a sigh, my arms swinging around me as I looked at the dojo, which was significantly closer but still ever so far away. I suddenly had an idea, and I rubbed my hands together before focusing all of my inner energy towards my hands again. Two huge pumps of water burst from my palms, and I squatted, stretching my arms out behind me. The water from my palms pushed into the water below, and I began to drift across the water, getting closer and closer towards the dojo. It was almost as if I was on a jet ski, or actually skiing, only on water and I was my own power.

"Whoo!" I screamed in pure joy, which I hadn't felt in a really long time.

I increased the amount of water to my hands and I moved faster, the dojo getting closer and closer. I whooped before turning and pushing myself up into the air, using the water to propel me up and towards sky. I flew into the air, and I stopped the water as I flew, feeling tranquil and closed my eyes and I was thrown into the air, before I felt myself begin to fall. Yet I didn't panic, I simply turned so that I was falling head first into the water, and put my fist out in front of me, in a stereotypical Superman pose. I dived straight into the water, which was surprisingly deeper than I had anticipated which made me want to jump for joy. I was breathing in and out just fine, if anything I felt much more comfortable breathing underwater than I did above. Another thing to add to the list of impossibly badass things I can now do. I swam through the water with no trouble at all, despite the fact I was indeed in jeans and a jacket that should have been weighing me down, I felt as light as a feather. I used the water that surrounded my feet to create two jets of water that pushed me forward faster. I had a sudden need to speed. I used it to move and feel free, pushing me up so that I broke the surface, before diving straight back into the water, like the kind of thing a dolphin would do. I drove toward, the earth of the island in the middle coming into view, which was an indication that dojo was close. I stopped the jets around my legs and swam normally to the surface, before placing my hands by my sides and shooting two blasts of water from my hands, causing me to propel out of the water. In the air I flipped before landing on the shore, sliding along the ground. I threw my hands up in the air in pure victory, surprised that actually worked.

"And she sticks the landing!" I exclaimed, not really sure who to, but I didn't it never the less.

I was soaked through and through, my hair sticking to my face and my clothes clinging to me uncomfortably, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything in the water; it was like it washed away all my problems, because in it I felt at peace. I felt one with the waves, the water, and the currents. I was so in tune with my thoughts for the first time I almost didn't hear someone very loudly clear their throat. I whipped around, looking up at the dojo to see none other than Mighty and Sonic standing at the top of the long set of stairs that lead up to the two doors to enter the dojo. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

Fuck.

"Y-you, you just, I mean you… Jesus fuck!" Sonic stuttered, running his hand behind his head in shock.

Mighty had the stupidest smirk on his face, and I hated that.

"I'm gonna get the others." Mighty spoke loud and proud, still smirking at me.

The others, that meaning Espio, Knuckles, Shadow and my parents. Oh dear lord, my _parents_. I was in no way, shape or form in the right state of mind to deal with my parents. Mighty began to walk towards the doors, and in that moment, I snapped. I shot my hands out, almost like a reflex I had no control over and a jet of water blasted out in front of me and at the door, blasting it clean off its hinges. Add water jets from my freaking hands to my list of budding abilities. Mighty reacted pretty well, his own reflexes causing him to jump back, barely missing the water.

"What the hell was that?" The all too familiar voice of my father yelled, before he appeared in the now door-less entrance to the dojo.

I gasped at my own actions. That door wasn't light, no way in hell. It was like 3 inches thick of solid wood, and I sent that shit flying to the ground.

My dad looked from Sonic, to Mighty, and then finally his gaze landed on me, "Amy?"

My dad was a pretty tall guy, and was lean for his age. He had red fur and short quills that were slicked back. His eyes were a dark green, and were currently staring at me with a mixture of anger, shock and confusion. I heard the sound of heels, and then saw my mother stepping around the two doors that now lay in the hallway of the dojo entrance.

"Oh my gosh, Dominic what happened?" She asked her voice laced with concern as she walked to stand beside my father.

"Amy happened." Sonic spoke as if he was saying casual sentence, looking up from his place and directly at me.

Both my parents heads snapped towards me, their eyes widening with shock and dare I say, _pride_?

"Oh my baby." My mother spoke, his voice compassionate and worried.

It made me feel sick. She began to walk down the steps that lead up to the entrance, opening her arms up for me.

"Stop." I warned, taking a step back.

"Amy dear, there's nothing to be afraid of." My mother smiled, as she continued to make her way down to me.

"We understand dear, we understand this was just an accident, we know you didn't…" my father began, and I couldn't stand to listen to his ramble. I felt my rage, my pain, my fear building as my mother got closer to me and as my father's rambling went on. I couldn't handle this, I couldn't.

"I said STOP." I screamed, throwing my hands out in front of me.

I heard a loud crash, and I saw my mother stop abruptly, a look of shock on her face. I felt water at my ankles, and I looked down to see water slowly retracting itself back to the shore line.

"Fuck..." A new voice breathed, and I looked up to see that Shadow had joined the party.

Joy oh fucking _joy_.

"Amy…" My mother breathed, her hands rising to cover her mouth.

I created a wave, a huge fucking wave, and it had just slammed behind me. That was one way to get my mother to stop.

"What just happened?" Shadow asked his crimson eyes staring into mine.

"Amy discovered her element." Mighty chuckled, his smirk returning as he looked down at me.

"Is she ok?" Shadow asked, as if he sensed the pain.

"Amy?" My mother asked again, her voice lower, softer than before.

"I just got the call from Knuckles, he's running late, something about an accident blocking up the motor way." Espio's voice suddenly spoke, as he walked out of the dojo, before he noticed the scene that was happened, "What happened?"

My brain was working at a hundred miles per hour, ticking like a time bomb. It all came flooding in like a tidal wave. Hate, anger, _pain_ ; agonizing pain, ripping through me like a hundred bullets, tearing parts of me away. I could feel my heart beat in my ears, the pain was getting stronger, more powerful, like some sort of monster.

 _Bum._

"An accident?" My mother asked, turning to look at Espio.

 _Bum, bum._

"Yeah, down on the motor way, apparently some Jeep took a really bad hit and went tumbling." Espio went onto explain.

 _Bum, bum, bum._

"That's horrible." My mother gasped.

 _Bum, bum, bum, bum._

"Yeah, Knuckles said the car was in a pretty bad way."

 _We're the dynamic duo._

"Any casualties?" My father asked, his voice sounding almost sincere.

 _Forever fucked up._

"One." Espio sighed.

I let out a scream, opening the flood gates. Everyone's eyes snapped towards me, as I fell to my knees, tears freely rolling down my cheeks.

 _I will always love you Amy Rose, don't you dare forget about how awesome I was, and all our adventures._

I screamed louder, covering my ears and shaking my head.

"It should have been me, it should have been me, he didn't deserve to die, he didn't, he didn't…" I couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth.

"What is she talking about?" I heard Espio ask.

But I stopped listening, the pain was too much. I felt like I was being ripped apart. My ecstatic heartbeat was now so loud in my ears that it was drowning out all other voices. I screamed again, and again, and again. He shouldn't have died, he shouldn't of fucking died. He had to leave me, all alone in a world that I despised. He left me, my brother left me, everyone I fucking love the most leaves me.

 _I'll say hi to Adrian for you._

I put my hands to my ears, trying to block out the sound of his dying voice.

"Stop, stop! Make it stop!" I sobbed, my tears clouding my vision.

I heard the sound of distant voices, but I couldn't focus on them, because his voice was taunting me. It was screaming at me to save him, not to leave him to die.

Then I heard it.

My mind was clouded, but it was as if someone was inside my mind, telling me one thing and one thing only.

 _Get to the water…_

I wobbled my way to my feet, my vision still clouded from tears. I could see blurry figures of people in the distance, and could hear the mild sound of yelling. My body ached and protested with pain, but I someone just knew that I needed to get to the water. So I did the rational thing, and I wobbled my way to the side of the lake, and I threw myself in.

The relief was immediate, as if all the pain had be washed away. My body began to ache less and less, and I could hear myself think again. I was sinking deeper, but the deeper I got the more relief I felt. Suddenly I heard the sound of a splash, and I opened my eyes to see crimson ones staring right back at me. Before I comprehend what was happening I felt my arm being grabbed, and I was being pulled back to the surface. My rescuer let out a gasp for air once we'd reached the surface, however I simply floated not requiring any breath. I shut my eyes, trying to drown out the voices from the shore. Arms slid under my arms and legs, and I felt immediate warmth as I was pulled to someone's chest. The person began to walk, so I figured we had risen to the surface near the shore.

"Oh my God! My poor baby, is she ok?" Mom yelled.

I could practically hear the tears in her voice.

"She should be fine; after all she controls the element of water." Espio's voice spoke.

"Why that might be true we do not know the extent of her abilities yet." Dad replied with a sigh.

I felt someone caress my face, and I knew that it had to be my mom.

"Thank you so much for diving in to get her, Shadow." My mom thanked.

Wait what? Shadow was the one to dive in for me?

"No, no, don't worry, it wasn't a problem." Shadow replied, and I felt the rumbling from his chest as he spoke.

Guess the mystery of who was holding me was solved.

"Is she even breathing?" I heard Mighty ask in that blunt tone of his.

"She is, though I think she might be unconscious." Shadow replied.

I didn't know if he had caught on or not to what I was trying to do, either way faking unconsciousness was the best way to get out of this current situation, and Shadow was going to be my ticket out of it.

"In that case, let's take her to her room." My dad practically ordered, as he always does.

I felt Shadow begin to move, but I couldn't get over how warm he was or how much I was enjoying being in his arms. Having an attractive guy hold you isn't a bad thing y'know! If only he didn't have such a shit personality. I felt myself being set down onto something soft, Shadow's arms and warmth slowly leaving me. I wanted to stop him so that I could feel his warmth a little longer but I stopped myself.

"She's still soaking wet you realize." Mighty's voice spoke from what sounded like a door way.

Shadow didn't reply, instead all I felt was sudden blaring heat.

"Whoa dude! Are you trying to set her on fire!" Mighty exclaimed, and I figured Shadow must've been using his fire to dry us both.

"It's the quickest way to dry us both." Shadow simply responded and I heard Mighty scoff.

"If you say so." He replied, before I heard the sound of footsteps, signaling that he must've walked off.

"Just so you know," Shadow's voice rumbled, "You owe me Rose."

I felt his body shift and his breath in my ear, meaning he must've moved his body down to mine.

"And I don't mean for jumping into the lake to save you." He whispered into my ear.

So he did know I was faking unconsciousness! I could tell he was smirking by the irritating tone of his voice. I clenched my fists out of habit, and I heard him chuckle, before his breath was gone from my ear.

"Sleep well, Rose." He said before I heard the sound of him leaving the room and closing the door.

Sleep well? Yeah right, I couldn't wait for the endless night terrors that awaited me. Despite that, I felt myself drifting off and into the darkness.

I jolted awake, my body covered in a cold sweat and my breath ragged and hungry for oxygen. I'd been right about the endless night terrors. I sat up as sunlight streaming through into the room, allowing me to get a better grip of my surroundings. It had been to dark last night for me to see after Shadow had left and I was way too exhausted after all of yesterday. I noticed that I was in the same room that Mighty had put me in when he first brought me here. I pushed off the blanket and stood up, lazily throwing the blanket over the futon. I looked down to see I was still in yesterday's clothes, which had a strange scent which for some reason I found quite pleasant. Still, I really ought to change. I looked around the room to see a fresh pair of black jeans and a dark blue Nirvana t-shirt resting on the small desk, my dark blue converse neatly on the floor next to the chair and Adrian's jacket thrown over the side. Thank fuck. I quickly changed, deciding to leave my old clothes on the floor; I would clean it up later, or just come back and grab them before leaving. I made my way down the hallway which looked like it had come straight out of some kind of ninja film. I heard voices coming from the end room and I walked in to see a low table, which was quite long with several cushions along the sides and at both heads of the table. Towards the back of the room was your average kitchen set up: an oven, fridge, stove, with several cupboards and counter tops as well as a sink. It was all made out of a dark wood and white swirled marble.

"It lives." I heard Sonic's voice say and I turned to see him, Knuckles and Mighty all sat around the table.

Shit, I hadn't even noticed they were here. Talk about disorientated

"Hungry?" Mighty asked, and before I could respond my stomach did for me by letting out an unearthly grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sonic grinned and I simply ignored him, walking over and sitting down at the head of the table, Sonic and Knuckles on my right side and Mighty on the other.

"Help yourself, though I'd get in quick before Knuckles devours everything." Mighty chuckled as Knuckles scoffed, before continuing to stuff his face with food.

I looked in front of me to see plates set up with a variety spread of food: pastries, meats, and various cereal boxes lay in front of me. Next to all the food were plain plaits and bowls, which I assumed were for people to grab and help themselves. I grabbed a plate and only took a sweet bun, which I quietly nibbled into, compared to Knuckles who was slurping the milk from his cereal bowl, many empty plates in front of him.

"Sheesh dude, we are in the presence of a lady now." Sonic rolled his eyes while Knuckles shrugged, pulling his mouth away to reveal an ever so attractive milk-stash.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind." He smiled sheepishly, looking at me with a grin.

"The slurping I can handle, the milk-stash, not so much." I replied with a small chuckle and a shrug.

Knuckles looked down before whipping his mouth with the sleeve of his long sleeved grey sweater. Sonic started cracking up and Mighty simply shook his head with a smug expression plastered on his lips.

"So, where's Mr. Sunshine?" I asked as I continued to rip apart and feast on my sweet bun.

"Out training with Espio." Mighty replied with a shrug and I gave him a confused expression.

"Training?"

"To learn to control his powers, increase them, all that jazz." Mighty explained.

"Ha, must suck to be him." I smirked thinking of all the rigorous training Espio must be putting him through while we sit here eating breakfast.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Sonic sniggered and I turned to give him a confused glare.

"Since you discovered your element last night, you get to start training today." Mighty replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"What!?" I shrieked, snapping my head towards Mighty.

"Boy am I glad I haven't discovered my element yet." Sonic snickered as he went to grab his water and I glared at him.

An idea suddenly came to my head and I grinned mischievously before waiting for sonic to bring the cup to his lips. I focused hard on the water in his cup and clenched my fist upwards, which caused the water to do the same, splashing sonic dead in the face.

"What the?-" Sonic yelled as he started coughing.

Knuckles spat out his mouthful of cereal and doubled over in laughter, me and Mighty soon joining him.

"Oh man, that was good! Up top, Ames." Knuckles laughed, raising his hand for me to high five, which I happily did.

"I think I got some water in my nose!" Sonic whined as he shook his head.

We all continued to laugh as Mighty handed him a towel, which he used to vigorously wipe his face.

"I wouldn't be laughing Amy Rose, for you have just started a prank war you will not win." Sonic glared while I smiled smugly at him.

"Bring it on, Blue Boy." I smirked.

"Remind me to stay clear of you both when Sonic discovers his element." Mighty chuckled rubbing his head.

"Ditto." Knuckles laughed, raising his hand slightly.

The laughter was cut short by the doors opening, revealing my father who wore a soft expression on his face. Fuck, I'd forgotten about them.

"Amy." He spoke, staring directly at me with a small smile.

I couldn't meet his gaze; I lacked the effort and didn't feel like having my mood turn sour. I simply ignored him, choosing to look to the side and shut my eyes, a bored expression on my face. Hopefully that would indicate that I didn't want to talk. I heard him walk over and place something on the table next to me, and I slowly opened my eyes out of curiosity. I saw a small container, with writer on the side and an unscrewable lid. I knew what these were, just the look of the bottle brought back horrible memories, and I felt the rage bubbling away within me. I finally looked up to meet my father's gaze, my eyes glazing with fury.

"What the shit is this?" I asked, grabbing the container and standing up.

My dad might have been much taller than me, but that didn't stop me getting up in his face.

"Amy, let's not do this here." He replied, his eyes franticly boreing into mine before looking around at the other guys in the room, who were all watching with strange and fascinated expressions.

"Says the one who put the meds on the table, in front of everyone." My tone was bitter, laced with so much venom I would mistake it for a snake bite.

"Amy… Your mother and I discussed it last night and we think its best-" I cut him off before he could say one more word.

"Don't. Don't you dare use that 'we think its best crap' on me." I glared, my hands trembling, gripping tighter onto the bottle of meds.

"Amy…" My dad tried to plead again but I simply turned away, stomping over to the nearby window.

I forced it open before I turned and looked my father dead in the eyes, before I launched the container out of the window. I heard a gasp and I turned to see my mother had entered the room and was stood by my father's side; meanwhile the rest of the guys and my dad just looked at me in shock. I dusted off my hands before glaring at both of my parents, walking over, still shaking in rage. I heard the sound of a pop, and I turned to see water freely spraying from the sink, the tap having popped clean off. Everyone turned to look at it in shock, before my mother quickly turned back to me.

"Amy, we just wanted to help, we-" Mom tried to plead but I wasn't listening, instead I stared at the water that freely flowed from the tap.

It was shooting up with such force, such power; I could _feel_ the strength the jet of water was producing. I stared at it so intensely, and it was as if the more intense my stare the more powerful the jet would shoot out. My mother was still rambling, my father was trying to lecture me, and I couldn't hold it in.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and the water shot out at such a speed and power that the whole sink flew off, falling to the floor with a clatter.

"Amy…" I heard Sonic say from his seat; all the guys were now standing, staring at me deeply.

"Amy, honey, please calm down." My father spoke softly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I forcefully shrugged it off and took a step back, the water from the sink continuing to grow stronger in power, so much that water was starting to spray against us.

"Amy." I felt someone touch my shoulder, and I turned to see Mighty looking at me with, for the first time I'd ever seen him produce, a serious expression.

When the hell did he even get behind me?

"You need to calm down now Amy." He spoke calmly but I could hear the seriousness and the order in the tone behind his voice.

I nodded slowly, and I started to feel the trembling in my hands stop, and the feeling of the power from the water die down. I took in a deep breath, before I took more steps towards my parents, looking up at them with such an intense glare that I swear I saw Sonic and Knuckles gulp from the corner of my eye.

"If you ever, ever try to give me those again, there will be hell to pay." And with that, I stormed out of the room, and the jet of water from the sink evidently stopped.

I could feel Mighty, Sonic and Knuckles' gazes on me as I left the room, but I didn't turn around. Instead I made a B-line for the front doors, which had somehow been fixed since last night's events. I pushed them open, a refreshing breeze hitting me along with the smell of flowers and pine as I walked down the steps. I turned the corner and collapsed against the wall of the building, bringing my knees to my chest, angry tears threatening to spill out now that I was alone. Never, _ever_ , did I think my parents would put me on those God awful pills again. They made the feeling of nothingness worse. They made me feel as though I was a walking zombie, simply stumbling their way through each and every day, with no purpose or feeling. I felt more numb than gold on those meds, and I vowed I would never allow myself to feel that way again. I finally felt a tear fall down my cheek and I clutched my knees closer my chest. I had nowhere to go, I couldn't go to Cream, as much as I loved her, her mom would call mine and try to get me to go home. Silver was… Silver was gone. I could no longer go to him. He was my beacon of light, and now he'd gone out, like a flame in the rain. I wept into my knees, unable to stop the constant sweep of sobs that overcame my body.

I was lost.

I was alone.

And this time I had no one to save me.

I don't know how long I sat there sobbing, but time seemed to slip away from me. It was like I was in my own world of darkness and pain. Whenever something was wrong I would talk to Silver, but he was…

"You look rough Rose." A deep voice spoke and my head shot up to see Shadow, standing in front of me, arms crossed as he looked down at me.

"Y-yup, feel it too." I stuttered.

Fuck, I hate it when I stutter. It makes me sound weak and frail, like some sort of fucking-

"Rose." Shadow's voice spoke again and I snapped out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see his crimson eyes, which I had become quite drawn to since he'd jumped into save me yesterday, even though I didn't need to be saved.

"Yeah, sorry." I replied, whipping my eyes and blinking quickly in order to get rid of the tears.

I wobbled to my feet and mentally cursed at myself; pull it the fuck together body! Obviously though, my body didn't want to as when I tried to take a step I collapsed once again, only this time Shadow was there to catch me. I fell into his warm arms as he stepped forward to catch me, pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"W-what are you doing, g-get off me." I weakly stuttered, attempting to push away from him, even though every fiber of my being was screaming at me not to.

"For fucks sake Rose, just let me hold you, at least until you've calmed down." He snapped rather harshly, his arms holding me tighter against him.

At that point my body completely betrayed me, pressing myself more into Shadow. I hid my face his chest, my hands on his chest gripping tighter into his long sleeved grey top. He rested his head on top of mine; lightly stroking my back while I continued to sob into his chest. Right now I didn't care.

I didn't care that it was Shadow, of all people, consoling me.

I didn't care that his hands were tracing over my back, setting my nerves on fire and making goosebumps travel up my arms.

I didn't care, because right now I just wanted to be held, and Shadow was there to fill that position.

"I'm sorry you're hurting Rose." He sighed as I looked up at him, causing him to shift his head to look down at me.

I've always thought that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and as I stood staring into Shadow's crimson pools, I could see something in his eyes that was reflected my own; pain.

"Are you really though?" I replied with a slight smirk.

He looked down at me, and I could see the hint of a small smile threatening to grace his lips. His perfect, smooth lips, that I could just imagine resting against me, moving in sync with each other. My lips parted, as I started back at him, and I could've sworn I saw his eyes dart down and do the same. We stayed in that position for God knows how long, just staring into each other's eyes, almost as if we were trying to destroy the other ones walls and decode the hidden secrets within the other.

"I'm trying to be sincere here Rose." Shadow chuckled slightly, breaking our eye contact ever so slightly.

Thank fuck! I don't know how much longer I could've controlled myself before I would've attacked his mouth with my own. Somewhere deep down though I could've sworn I felt… Disappointed. Almost hurt that he had broken the eye contact instead of kissing me. I quickly shook those feelings away and plastered a smirk onto my face.

"And here I thought you were an insincere asshole with no feelings." I replied smugly as he rolled his eyes, dropping his arms from around me.

Again, I felt disappointed, instantly missing his warmth.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." He replied with a roll of the eyes and I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Never felt better." I sneered as he simply rolled his eyes.

"Probably because I had my sexy arms around you." He smirked.

"What? Pfft no!" _Yes._ "Speaking of, you're fucking boiling! You're practically a human fire place." I argued back, not wanting to let his smirk or words get the better of me.

"Comes with the flames Rose." He shrugged, before he raised his hand, which was now one big flame.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked, moving closer to flickering wisp of orange and yellow.

He almost looked shocked that I'd moved closer, and that I generally had an interest in his power.

"Uh, no, it doesn't. It just feels… Natural I guess? Almost as if-"

"It's an extension of myself." We both both said at the same time, before looking back at each other with looks of shock and confusion.

I couldn't help but smile, before letting out a small laugh, as Shadow did the same.

"You know, you're not so bad Mr. Sunshine." I grinned up at Shadow.

There was a moment of silence, before Shadow finally spoke out again.

"Likewise Rose." He replied with a genuine smile.

There was a sudden crash and the sound of a gust of wind. I gave Shadow a confuse look which he returned before we went to the front of the dojo, where Sonic lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sonic?" I asked, walking over to him, Shadow close on my heels.

"Uhh…" Sonic groaned, rubbing his head before looking up to see me, a smiling spreading across his face.

"I think he's got another concussion." Shadow whispered to me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I do not!" Sonic yelled, glaring at Shadow who smirked.

"Sure, sure." He replied, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"I don't! I swear!" Sonic angrily yelled while Shadow just sniggered, seemly happy to be getting under Sonic's skin.

"Sonic's mental wellbeing aside, what were you doing at the bottom of the stairs, on the ground in a heap?" I asked, resting my hand against my hip giving Sonic a questionable look.

"Oh yeah! You guys are never gonna believe this!" He said, a wide smile spreading across his face, "Watch this! You're gonna be _blown_ away."

I swear I saw an evil grin spread across his face and I raised my eyebrow questionably, looking at Shadow, who returned my look and shrugged.

"I reckon he's lost his marbles." He shrugged, causing me to chuckle.

"Ready? Okay!" Sonic yelled, before he began to suck in a deep breath.

"Wait a minute, Sonic what you are you-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before Sonic let out a huge gust of air, causing both me and Shadow to take flight.

I screamed from the sudden shock of being in the air and Shadow yelped in surprise as we both were blown away, the wind carrying us.

"Faker, you are so deeeeaaaad!" Shadow yelled as we both were blown away.

"What he said!" I yelled back, agreeing with Shadow.

Suddenly, I felt myself no longer drifting but falling, at quite an alarming rate. Fuuuuuck! I closed my eyes before I felt myself falling closer to the ground, before I found myself against a familiar chest. I opened my eyes to see Shadow had wrapped his arms around me, so that my back was against his chest and his arms were securely around me. I felt the thud against my ass and legs as we both hit the ground; however I felt as though Shadow took more impact than me due to the fact he cursed in pain.

"Wasn't that sick? I'm the Air Elemental guys! Whoo!" Sonic cheered happily, while Shadow and Amy exchanged a glance.

"First one to get him wins?" Shadow suggested.

"Fine, but we both get turns beating the crap out of him." I replied as Shadow looked down at me and smirked.

"Deal." He replied, before he helped me up.

We both nodded at each other before turning and glaring at Sonic, slowly walking back towards him.

"Wasn't that so cool guys! Guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sonic asked as he saw me and Shadow approach him with what I would assume, were death glares.

"Run." Shadow growled at Sonic, who still looked confused.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head to the side before me and Shadow looked at each other one final time.

"GET HIM!" I screamed as we both broke out in a sprint, Shadow's hands lighting with flames.

"Oh SHIT!" Sonic screamed as he too took off in a sprint away from us.

"GET BACK HERE FAKER!" Shadow yelled as he chased after Sonic.

He started shooting fireballs while I shot out jets of water, Sonic dodging with all his might, even going as fire as to try and put out Shadow's fire with hi newly acquired air powers.

"Hey guys, what I miss?" Knuckles said as he walked out of the dojo, a sandwich in his hand.

And at that moment, I figured that for the time being, I was gonna stick around.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! This story is so interesting for me to write, especially with all the dark themes and such. Sorry for being slow to upload but I have a lot on my plate, anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review (I really appreciate it to her your feedback), and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	3. Part Three - Him

**Part Three – Him**

I sat gazing out at the crystal clear water, mesmerized by its serenity. It was late afternoon, and after Shadow and I proceed to beat the ever-loving shit out of Sonic, I decided I needed some 'me' time. I was sat on the railing of my balcony that extended out from my room, my knees pulled to my chest as I gazed out across the vast landscape of blue and green, accompanied by the painted background of the orange and pink sunset. The balcony was wood, and had two wooden posts at the end, which held up a light shade over the whole thing. My back was resting up against the right post. For the first time that day, my mind was fully blank, which left me to focus on one thing. Or should I say one person. I clenched my arms tighter around my knees, pulling them closer towards my chest, as if trying to provide myself with more comfort. I felt a few tears fall, which I had become accustomed to falling whenever I thought about him. His… _passing_ , was still fresh. I mean Jesus, it had only happened yesterday! I sniffed, wiping my cheeks, I think I was all cried out for today.

I gazed out once again at the beautiful lake before something green caught my attention. There was a figure, of what looked like a person standing on the water. I shook my head vigorously, I must be seeing things. People couldn't stand on water. _Look at yourself sweetheart._ I was an acceptation, for some fucked up reason. I continued to stare at the figure. My eyes must've been playing tricks; I was probably hallucinating from the emotional trauma of the day. Yeah, that's probably it. There was a sudden knock on my door, which caused me to jump slightly. Fuck I was paranoid.

"Rose?" I heard his husky voice ask.

God damn that boy had a good voice. I turned my head to see him poking his head into the room, his red orbs scanning the room until they fell upon me sat outside on the balcony rail. I gave a small wave, and he simply chuckled before entering the room, his hands in his pockets. His strode his way onto the balcony, before leaning against the left post, gazing out at the lake. Fuck me… In that pose I could barely handle that boy. He turned to look at me, making direct eye contact which caused me to blink and turn away. Jeez, this isn't the time to be daydreaming Amy.

"Look at me." His spoke, and I knitted my eyebrows together.

"What?" I asked, but before I could get a fully explanation, his hand grabbed my chin and softly turned me to look at him.

I felt my breath hitch as I gazed into his crimson eyes, which were frantically scanning my emerald ones. God dammit, what is this boy doing to me?

"You've been crying." He wasn't asking, he said it like a statement, like he was certain.

"I-I-I…" I couldn't find my words, it was like my tongue had been tied into a thousand little knots that inhibited my speech.

Christ, this boy really was having an effect on me, Amy Rose doesn't stutter. But damn when his eyes were boreing into me like that…

"Rose?" He asked, and that snapped me back to my senses.

"It's nothing, you're seeing things." I rolled my eyes, pulling my face away from his comforting hands.

I heard him sigh, before he rested his hands against the rail and leaned against it, his head down. I found myself once again staring, because damn, the boy just looked like a model in every pose he stood.

"Staring his rude you know." He spoke up, turning his head to look me, a smirk plastered onto his face.

There he was, the boy who got under my skin. Not the one who made my heart flutter. Ugh, it's just because he's hot –Greek God gorgeously hot-, and my hormones are just in a frenzy. Yup, that's it, hundred percent.

I heard him let out a deep chuckle, and I turned my head towards him and frowned. What was he laughing at?

"C'mon Rose, I came here to get you for dinner." He smiled at me, but I continued to frown.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, which caused his smile to widen.

"Never you mind Rose, that's for me to know." He winked, before pushing himself off the rail and walking out of my room, his hands behind his head as he whistled causally.

How we'd gone from arguing constantly to being comfortable in each other's presence astounded me. I guess having an emotional breakdown with someone will do that to you.

"C'mon Rose, I'm fucking starving."

I rolled my eyes before hopping off the rail and walking back into my room. I left the balcony doors open, wanting some fresh air in my room. Shadow was waiting outside my room for me, and once I walked into the hall he pushed himself off the wall and walked along side me. We entered the kitchen/dining room that we ate breakfast in this morning. Only Sonic and Knuckles were there, arguing about something that I lacked the effort to become invested in. A bowl of rice sat in the middle of the table, various plates of meats and vegetables around them.

"Hey guys." Knuckles grinned as me and Shadow entered the room and sat down opposite him and Sonic.

Sonic turned to look at us and shuddered, probably thinking of earlier today. We hadn't beaten him up that bad, simply punched him in the stomach and told him the next time he does something like that, he's gonna be something _very_ valuable to him flying away.

"Shadow, Amy." Sonic said, glaring as I rolled my eyes and Shadow smirked.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as I helped myself to the wonderful spread of food in front of me.

"Your parents, Mighty and Espio are having some deep discussion." Sonic shrugged and I nodded, not really wanting to think about my parents.

I tucked into my food, which tasted like it was made in Heaven. I tuned in with the occasional joke or remark with the boys, but mostly stayed quiet and ate.

"So Ames," Sonic said and I turned to look at him, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

I blinked at him, confusion clouding my mind. Leaving, why would we be leaving? I hated to admit it but I kind of liked it here on Ninja Island –yes, that's what I planned on calling this place-.

Sonic seemed to catch onto my confusion and let out a small chuckle, "Leaving for school. Y'know, that place we go to learn and shit."

"Fuck, I forgot about school." I replied honestly, because I really had.

Way too much stuff on my mind lately. Man Cream was gonna be pissed. Fuck! Cream! I had to tell her about… about…

"Yeah, me too, anyways I'll be popping over bright and early and we can head back to the mainland together." Sonic smiled before he stretched his arms out, "Anyways, I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Not so fast there Slugger." Mighty said as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, "Johanne and Damien want to speak to ya."

I let out a sign of relief, before Mighty turned to me and smirked.

"You too, sweetheart."

I let out a groan of frustration, before putting down my bowl and standing up, Sonic joining me.

"See you guys tomorrow." I waved to Knuckles and Shadow, before following Mighty out and down the hallway.

Oh this was sure to be fun.

We entered an office sort of room which consisted of a desk, two arm chairs directly opposite it and lots of bookcases. My dad was sat behind the desk, and my mom was stood next to him. We entered and I flopped down onto one of the black leather arm chairs, Sonic sitting down and leaning back. Mighty shut the door behind him, before leaning against it.

"Amy, Sonic." Mom smiled and I honestly felt like gagging.

How could they both act so calm and casual when they almost caused their daughter to retake something that turned her into an emotionless zombie. Well, if this was there angle then two could play at this game.

"Mother."

"Mr. and Mrs. Rose." Sonic politely replied.

"As you're aware, you both have school tomorrow." Dad said, joining his hands together on top of the desk.

Gag me please.

"You see, the thing is, we just… It's quite complicated in a sense, but the thing is…" My mother started rambling and I rolled my eyes.

"Get to the fucking point." I said as my dad glared at me but didn't say anything.

"We've made the decision to pull you both out of school." My dad announced.

"What?" Sonic and I both exclaimed, jumping from our seats.

"What about our education?"

"What about our social lives?"

"What about football?"

"What about-?"

"Enough!" My dad yelled, causing both me and Sonic to shut up and sit back down.

"You see, now that you both have unlocked your Element, it won't be long until Knuckles does, and then you'll begin training to develop your abilities." Mom explained.

"Taught by yours truly of course." Mighty spoke up from the back.

"Shut it." Sonic and I both glared, throwing our hands dismissively at him.

Bad idea that was. A jet of water and gust of wind shot out of both or hands and flew directly towards Mighty, who barely had time to dodge them. Sonic turned to me and smiled sheepishly while I smirked, both of us high-fiving.

"You see? Your abilities are not controlled, which can be dangerous to both yourselves and others. Therefore you will move in here, and be trained to use your powers as well as taught normal school as well." My mother went on to explain.

Fuck! I was so hopefully that it would be the end of my high school life, graduation was only half a year away.

"We've already spoken to your Grandmother Sonic and she's happy for you to move in now that you've found your Element."

Wait a sec, his Grandmother knew? And she was chill with it? I gave Sonic a look in which he shrugged and gave me a look that said 'I'll explain later'. He better.

"You'll have one final week at your schools and will then move into the dojo." Dad explained.

It wasn't so bad I guess. It wasn't like I was moving across the country, so I could still visit Cream when I wanted.

"That'll be it Sonic, your Grandmother will explain the rest to you tomorrow." My mother smiled, as me and Sonic both stood up to take our leave.

"Not so fast Amy, we still have things we wish to discuss with you."

Lord help me.

I gave Sonic a pleading look, but Mighty was already pushing him out the door. Fuck.

"Amy." My mother sighed and I turned to face them again, slowly sitting back down.

She looked at my dad who looked back up at her, before he nodded as they both looked back at me. My mother looked as though she was about to cry.

"We're so sorry about your friend dear." She sighed.

I whipped my head to face them, standing up abruptly. My mother smiled sadly at me as did my dad. There's no fucking way, I was no getting pity looks from them about this, about him.

"H-how do you-?" I began to ask but my dad replied before I could finish.

"The school sent out an email about it." He explained.

I felt my blood boiling. The school sent out an email? To explain how a student had _died_. I clenched my fists in anger, the rage boiling within me. I could feel it again, the anger, the power, like boiling water was flowing through my veins.

"Amy…" My mother softly spoke, reaching out for me.

"Don't!" I yelled, flinching away before she could touch me.

"Amy please." My mother pleaded.

"When's the funeral?" I asked suddenly, which I think shocked them by their expressions, "When?" I asked again.

"Friday." Dad replied solemnly.

I nodded, I would get more details at school. I didn't look back as I stormed out of the room, and towards my own. I ripped open the door before crashing onto the bed, burying my face into the pillow. I groaned before rolling over, resting my arm over my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

-XxX-

My suspicions were confirmed the moment I stepped into school the next morning. Sonic and I had left early morning, and he even took the liberty of walking me to school. The whispers that followed as he left and I made my way into school didn't go unnoticed by either of us. However that was quickly cut short by the looks of pity I got. I forgotten that half the school thought me and Silver were an item. Cream launched herself into my arms as soon as she saw me, her eyes red and puffy, so I could only have assumed that she'd been crying. The day went pretty slowly after that, the gossip being all about Silver and his death, with an assembly at the end of the day to discuss the issue to the student body. So now I was currently sat in the assembly, which was some small memorial in Silvers honor or some bullshit. His picture was displayed on a projector in front of the whole school while the principle spoke words of how much Silver meant to the school, and similar lies pulled out his ass. I clenched my hands in anger, while people around me nodded in agreement or whipped away tears. I get that Silver was a popular guy, but half the school thought he was a maniac, and our beloved principle certainly wasn't fond of him.

"A memorial for Silver will be held on Friday, at 4pm at the local cemetery for anyone who wishes to pay their respects." The principle continued to ramble.

I looked around to see fellow students around me now beginning to look bored. Of course. The initial shock of Silvers passing didn't affect them now, the surprise had passed and it left most of them just feeling bad for his family. I started to feel the anger inside myself again, and the familiar feeling of boiling water running through my veins.

"Now we have some students who wish to say a few words."

I looked up to see the bitchy head cheerleader of our school take the stage, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Sir. I can honestly say that Silver's passing was like totes a shock to us all, to be taken from our like totally wonderful world and school at such a young age. I know his family personally and I know they must be hurting."

I felt like I was going to vomit. She didn't know his family personally, and even if she did I doubted they gave a shit. Silver's parents were never around, as they were busy-busy business people who would rather jet around the world to settle deals than be with their own son. If anything they felt ashamed of Silver, because he wasn't the heir to their business that they wanted; as soon as he was diagnosed with his ADHD they didn't hesitate to ship him off, God forbid he ruin the family's reputation. As for that bitch of a head cheerleader, Silver fucked her a couple of times when he first arrived, before he realized what a shank she was, which put an end to his player days.

"Silver was like such an inspiration to our school, suffering with his like totally sucky condition while he continued to attend our school, making us all laugh and smile, and it was like very unfortunate that he was unfortunately in a car accident-"

I stood up abruptly, which caused the people around me, including Cream –who was sat next to me- to look at me in shock. The death glare I was sporting could've killed. There was no way in hell I was going to sit here and listen to her spout this bullshit about Silver, he wouldn't want that. I wouldn't let her do that. All eyes were on me as I made my way down the bleachers and stormed towards the doors, which unfortunately required passing the stage. I knew I could've just left, stormed out and be done with it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

This was my last week at school anyway, so why the hell not leave without making a little bang and saving Silver's honor? I walked up to the podium, before yanking the microphone out of the bitch's skanky acrylic nailed hands.

"Greetings student body. First of all I would like to say how this skank here knows nothing about your precious Silver." I turned to look at the bitch, whose name escaped me, what was it again? Freya? Phoebe? Frankie? I didn't really give a shit right now.

"What are you?-" She had the nerve to begin to ask, a scowl plastered across her face over the fact I'd stolen the spotlight off her, but I put up my hand to prevent her from talking.

"Nu-uh," I tutted at her, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?"

Her scowl intensified and I rolled my eyes. The bitch could kiss my ass.

"As I was saying, as most of you will know, she was simply someone Silver fucked a few times before he saw her for the skank she truly is." I heard gasped from the crowed at my use of language, but I kept going, "And to put an end to most of your gossip and rumors, no Silver and I weren't an item, and he didn't die in a 'simple' car accident, he was hit by a drunk driver who left him to die on the side of the road."

The crowd began to hush and whisper at all the information I was currently giving them.

"Miss Rose." The principle began to harshly call from the sidelines, but I chose to ignore him.

"Silver was a great guy, life of the party as some of you will know, and didn't deserve to die so soon, but he has and we're gonna have to fucking live with that. If you knew him and wish to pay respects be my guest and morn him, but if you had no idea who he was before today, then don't even think you have the right to feel pain for his passing." I glared out into the audience, which caused a lot of people to gasp in shock.

"Miss Rose!" The Principle yelled a lot more harshly, standing up from his seat.

"And if you are one of those people who don't know who he was, then don't even think about coming to the funeral." And with that, I dropped the mic, before hopping off the stage.

As I made my way to the door, I saw something I didn't expect to see. Leaning against the door to the Gym in all his glory was Shadow, adorned in a leather jacket and black skinny jeans with a white V-neck. He was smirking, and I could feel the gaze of the entire student body on us.

"You brought the fucking house down Rose."

I gazed at him, before I heard the sounds of cheering from behind me, and I turned to see one by one people standing up applauding and cheering, for _me_.

"I'd say they agree." Shadow smiled, turning to look at me, "Ready to leave?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his arm and exciting the Gym, but not before I clicked my fingers, causing the sprinklers in the Gym to turn on. I came up with that idea while I was making my speech.

"That should help cool down your Principle." Shadow sniggered.

Exactly what I was thinking.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why are you here?" I asked as me and Shadow excited the school.

"Your folks asked me to make sure you get to your house without any, uh, distractions?" Shadow shrugged at me.

Of course they did.

We excited the school, walking through the large black pointed gates that caged us in five times a week. On our way out I couldn't help but notice a green hedgehog leaning against the brick wall next to the schools front gate, a lit cigarette in one hand, the other lightly resting in the pocket of his leather jacket. His ice blue eyes connected with mine, and he sent me a smirk, before pulling now the specks that were resting on his forehead. He looked so familiar, yet I couldn't seem to put my finger on where I'd seen him before. I found myself drawn to him, unable to look away, his eyes captivating mine.

"Rose?" Shadow suddenly spoke, breaking me out of my trance.

I blinked a few times before turning to look at him, his eyes laced with concern.

"Yeah sorry, I was just daydreaming." I muttered, before I began walking again; Shadow quickly picking up the pace next to me.

I looked over my shoulder to see the green hedgehog gone. I would've assumed he was some figment of my imagination, but he felt too real; the discarded cigarette left on the ground only proved his existence had been real. Shadow and I briskly arrived at my house; I'd been too caught up in my thoughts to notice we were already at my home.

"So we're here to pack up most of your stuff, and I'm gonna take it back with me tonight." Shadow explained while I unlocked the front door.

I hadn't been home in a while now that I thought about it.

"I don't get to return with you?" I asked, sliding off my shoes as I entered the house and throwing my keys on the table next to the front door.

"Nope, strict orders from Mr. and Mrs. Rose." Shadow replied, keeping him shoes and jacket on while he followed me into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, before opening the fridge to see if we had any decent food in the house. We had fuck all, the fridge pretty much barren expect for some fruit, random condiments and a bag of half open chocolate chips. Eh, the chocolate chips would do I suppose. I grabbed the bag, before plopping myself up on the kitchen counter, sticking my hand in the bag and devouring a handful of the chocolate drops of goodness. I looked up to see Shadow leaning against the island opposite me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You plan on sharing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I simply responded by turning the open side of the bag to him, offering him easy access to help himself. He rolled his eyes, before waling forward and grabbing a handful from the bag and tipping them into his mouth.

"Guess we should get to packing?" He suggested, while I simply shrugged my shoulders, hopping off the counter.

I chucked the bag of chocolate chips into the fridge, before strolling past Shadow, who followed me without hesitation. I walked up the stairs, and down the corridor that lead to my room, swinging the door open and collapsing on my bed as soon as I entered. My room was pretty simple; I had a double bed in the center pushed up against the wall, with a closet built into the wall on the right side and a desk on the left. Two side tables were on either side of my bed, both had a small draw and a lamp on them. A dark red rug lay on the floor in front of my bed, and a door which lead to my bathroom was in the corner of the room.

"This room is, very you." Shadow commented as he looked around, browsing over my desk.

Something caught his eye, and they widened sufficiently, as he loomed over my desk to get a better look at whatever was hidden under all the discarded books and trash.

"Someone's nosy." I remarked, while Shadow rolled his eyes, before he grabbed something off the desk and turned to face me, holding a clear plastic bag filled with a certain kind of herb.

"Wanna explain this?" He asked, throwing the bag onto the bed.

"Fuck yes! I knew I had some hidden in this room somewhere, you're a life saver." I smirked, leaning back to one of the small tables, practically ripping open the draw and grabbing some cigarette paper from the packet I kept.

Shadow looked at me disapprovingly as I began to roll a joint, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"What?" I replied as I finished rolling the joint, "A shit, no lighter!"

I groaned in frustration, and Shadow seemed to smile triumphantly. I glared at him, before a sudden idea popped into my head, causing me to smirk deviously. I stood up, catching him off guard, before waltzing over to him.

"What are you?-" He began but I abruptly cut him off by grabbing his hand and striking my joint against his finger tip.

He hissed, and to my absolute joy the joint sparked before lighting. Fuck yes!

"You're like my own personal lighter. You sure will save me a lot of money." I sniggered, before pulling the joint to my lips.

I breathed in, enjoying the buzz that instantly bubbled within me, pumping through my veins and calming me down. I flopped back down onto my bed, holding the joint loosely in my hand, resting the other behind my head.

"Do you plan on packing?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms across his well-defined chest.

"Eh." I shrugged.

"You sure are a piece of work Rose." I heard him sigh.

"Yup, Picasso wishes he'd painted pieces as good as me." I rebutted, and I could've sworn I saw a slight smirk appear on his face.

He walked over the one of the windows that was next to my bed and opened it, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Can't handle a little smoke, Hedgehog?" I questioned.

"Not at all." He replied, his hands suddenly busting into flames, leaving vibrant orange dancing on his hands.

"Show off." I mumbled, before I finished my joint, leaving the remains in the ash tray I kept next to my bed.

I pulled myself up off my bed, rubbing my hands together as I opened my cupboard, pulling out several sports bags.

"Let's get packing then." I said, chucking a bag at Shadow, who caught it with ease.

We spent the next few hours sorting through all my clothes, Shadow commenting on my wardrobe choices before I stuffed them into my bag with a roll of my eyes. I realized during this time that I did enjoy his company, no matter how irritating he could get. Soon he was exciting my house, bags flung over his shoulders as he excited.

"You plan on walking all the way back to Ninja HQ like that?" I asked, as he gave me a small smile.

"Ninja HQ?" He asked, smiling smugly.

"Yup, I mean c'mon, have you seen Mighty, Espio and that damn dojo?" I shrugged, which caused him to laugh.

"I like it." He replied, smiling brightly at me, which I swear caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Didn't answer my question though." I commented, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Observant as always. I have my ways of getting home Rose, don't you worry." He simply replied, before a dark green Range Rover pulled up next to Shadow, as if right on que.

The windows scrolled down, to reveal a very chilled out Knuckles chilling out in the drives seat.

"Howdy." He grinned, giving us both a small wave and sheepish smile.

"This is your ride home?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Hey, hey! Don't be dissing on my baby! It's ok honey she didn't mean that." He cooed to his car, patting the steering wheel tenderly.

"I have to drive home with him and his 'baby', you should feel bad for me." Shadow moaned, turning to look at me.

"Feeling the love guys, really!" Knuckles yelled, which caused us both to laugh.

Shadow opened the car door and flung my bags of clothes into the back, before getting into the passenger's seat.

"I guess we'll see you when we see you." Shadow smiled softly, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I smiled sadly, almost feeling as I a heavy weight was on my heart.

I'd only known the guy a couple of days, so why did I feel like I was going to miss him so much?

"The next time you see me, I'll be one ass kicking Elemental, I can feel it!" Knuckles exclaimed, excitement building up inside of him as he grinned at me.

"I don't doubt that." I laughed, before the boys drove off, me waving them goodbye until the car was out of my view.

The rest of the week went on solemnly. People at school would either give me looks of praise, pity, or straight out glare at me. Cream was still emotionally unstable, and I couldn't blame her. People had already made a memorial kind of thing at Silvers locker, putting flowers and candles out to pay their respects. It didn't bother me though, because Silver was a pretty well liked guy, and people were paying their respects, not trying to feed off the attention his death would give them, like that bitch of a head cheerleader. Her damn name still escaped me.

The end of the week came sooner than I wished, but before I knew it I was stood outside of the school waiting for Cream, leaning against the brick wall next to the front gates. The funeral was tomorrow, and Cream was spending the night at mine, as a way for us to say goodbye. I told her I was going back to rehab, which she believed thankfully.

"You look glum princess." A cynical voice echoed in my ears, and I looked up see ice blue eyes staring back at me.

It was the guy who had been stood outside the school that day Shadow walked me home. The lime green hedgehog in the leather jacket with the sunglasses, which I still couldn't place my finger on where I'd seem him before. Looking at him right in front of me, I could guess he was around my age, maybe a few years older.

"School tends to suck the life out of you." I remark back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"While that's true, every time I tend to see you, you've got a sour look on your face, it's quite depressing." He shrugged, before leaning against the wall next to me and pulling out a cigarette.

When had he seen me before, other than when I was with Shadow? Then it clicked in my brain, it was him. The guy I'd seen the night Silver had died, the night I awakened my element, the night everything changed…

Fucking Specks, that's what I'd named him.

"It's you!" I exclaimed, which didn't seem to shock him at all, he merely looked amused.

"You should really smile more princess, being sad all the time ain't gonna get you nowhere in life you know."

"I'm not into the type who takes advice from strangers, but if I'm ever feeling whimsical, I'll be sure to head your advice." I replied spitefully.

Who did this asshat thing he was, giving me advise? I didn't even know the guy!

His smile simply grew, as he lit his cigarette, pulling it to his mouth and taking a hefty breath.

"I get the feeling you're going to be seeing a lot more of me, princess, so you better get used to my whimsical advice."

"Who even-" I began to ask, before I heard the sound of my name being called, and I turned to see Cream running towards me.

"See you around, princess." Specks grinned, before dropping his cigarette to the ground and putting it out by crushing it under his combat boot.

Before I could answer, Cream was already next to me, and Specks was long gone.

"Sorry I'm late; I got caught up in History. You ready to go?" She asked, readjusting her bag strap on her shoulder.

I simply smiled and nodded, before we headed back to my house. I was determined to have a good night with my best friend before I left to begin my supernatural training mission to become a Jedi or some shit. However at the back of my mind, I could get Specks out of my head. Who exactly was he, and why couldn't I get his image out of my mind?

-XxX-

Friday came in the blink of an eye, and before I knew it I was trudging through the school halls, feeling as numb as I had done all week. By this time rumors of my apparent return to rehab had spread like wildfire, and I was the center of attention. Silver's funeral was in less than two hours; I'd been counting down the hours all day. I cleared out my locker and handed in all my books, soaking in the halls for the last time, as I knew I would never be returning. I exited the school building, my head held high as people watched me leave, assuming I would be back in a few weeks of months. If only they knew…

I made it home, and took my time preparing myself. I wore a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, accompanied with my signature black boots and a baggy black t-shirt that fell off my shoulder. Over the top I wore my brother's leather jacket. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I could see nothing but a dull lack of life in my eyes, after all I was about to go to a funeral. I had packed the remainders of my stuff to take with me to the dojo, and my mom has taken it over this morning. They obviously had been staying in the house as well. They tried to make conversation, but I did what I always did and shut them out. Mom was still supporting and dad just gave me looks of sadness and pity. I grabbed my phone before I excited my room and was out of the house as fast as possible. I didn't fancy showing up to the funeral with my parents. It was a gloomy day today, dark grey clouds lining the sky, trapping us under their spell of gloom and despair. How fucking appropriate for the day of a funeral.

I arrived at the cemetery to see it already packed full with people from school, students and faculty included. I saw some kids from other schools who Silver knew from parties and such, which didn't surprise me, the kid was pretty popular. I was surprised to see some people from the rehabilitation Centre, who both Silver and I had become quite close to.

"Amy fucking Rose." A voice spoke, and I turned to see Shade the Echidna.

She was a peach echidna, with light eyes full of sadness. I smiled for the first time in days when she pulled me into a hug, her frail body feeling weak under the weight of mine. I could feel all the bones in her body; her ribs, arms and shoulders feeling especially skeleton-like as I hugged her back.

"How you holding up?" She asked me as she pulled away, her eyes clouded in grief.

"I've seen better days." I replied honestly, and she nodded knowingly at me.

She'd been one of the people from the center who'd often snuck out with Silver and I, along with some others. We shared a similar sense of humor and taste in addiction, although she was addicted to starving herself. Her ex-boyfriend had often verbally abused her, going on about her weight and how she needed to 'get skinny'. We snuck out one day and vandalized the douchebags car, and I savored every second of it. From what I could see, Shade still looked in rough shape, but defiantly a lot better than the last time I'd seen her.

"Shade, it's time to take our seats." A worker from the center said, briefly scanning over me, before looking back at Shade.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She waved him off, smiling at me once again.

You had to admire he girls sass.

"It was great to see you." She said, pulling me into a brief hug once more, before giving me one last parting glance and walking away.

I nodded back, before walking to find a seat near the back. My parents had arrived and were busy chatting with Creams near the front, various other students chatting in front of me. I crossed my legs and rested my head in my hands, signing as I heard people take seats around me. I was in the back row on the right side, as there was a gap down the middle for people to walk down with the coffin, and more seating was on the left.

"Isn't that Amy Rose?"

"Yeah, I hear she and Silver were dating."

"No way!"

"Poor girl."

"I'd never be able to cope, oh my gosh."

"Like how is she even doing this, wow."

"I hear she lost her brother a few years ago too."

"I heard she got into drugs as a way to cope?"

"Ohmigosh, no way!"

"I heard that she and Silver did drugs together to escape their pain, and that's how they fell in love."

I tried to block out the hushed voices around me who clearly took interest in my suffering, but it was hard when they didn't even try to whisper. It soon started and everyone began to quieten, it was like a blanket of silence has fallen upon everyone, preventing even the slightest breath from being heard. Silver's parents stood near the hole dug out to bury him in, as Silver's coffin was carried down the aisle. His father stood in a pristine suite, a blank expression on his face, while his mother was sobbing into a black handkerchief, her face covered by a black veil and her hands gloved in what I could only assume were expensive silk gloves. I'd never liked his parents, who were probably sadder that their son's death had prevented them making a big business deal on Angel Island than the fact their son had passed.

His coffin was placed down at the front. People made speeches. People cried. A priest spoke some bullshit words about the afterlife. I felt like vomiting.

"Some show, huh princess." I heard, before looking to the side to see Specks, staring at me through his sunglass, a snigger on his face.

"A little cloudy for sunglasses, don't you think? Or does that add to the look of asshole you're going for?" I asked bitterly, my tongue laced with so much venom it could brutality poison him worse than any snake bite.

"Never leave the house without 'em." He shrugs, before pulling them off the bridge of his nose and resting them on top of his head.

"Can't imagine why." I mutter, rolling my eyes as people weep at more speeches about Silver.

Vomit bag please.

"Isn't it ironic though, that all these people show up to celebrate the life of a man they barely even knew?" Specks ponders aloud, leaning back in his seat gazing at me, almost as if he's predicting my response.

"Celebrate the life? More like commemorate his death." I scoff, also leaning back in my chair.

"As is human nature, to perceive the dead as truly gone and grief instead of remember them for all that they accomplished." Specks sighs.

"You're telling me…" I mutter, silently agreeing with him.

He turns to me, and smiles softly, which I wasn't expecting.

"All but you princess, you were closer to him than anyone, yet here you are, suffering with your pain silently, instead of sharing it with the mass array of people here before us." He states, waiting for my answer.

"Because Silver wouldn't want that. I don't need to share my memories of him to people who don't deserve to hear them, in order for them to feel reconciliation for the grief they believe they feel." I respond after some time, because it's true.

Specks starts laughing and I can't help but turn to glare at him. Does he think this is funny?

"You princess," He smiles, wiping his eyes and smirking at me, "are on a whole other level."

I stare at him intently, trying to decipher what he means. I hadn't even realized that the service was over until I notice that people begin to stand up. I look around, seeing my parent's looking around, probably for me. I'm even more shocked to see Mighty and Shadow by their side, both in dress shirts and jackets. I notice a few rows behind them are Sonic, Knuckles and Espio, who are all talking in hushed voices. The actual fuck are they doing here, they don't even know Silver! What gives them the right to come and grief for a person they didn't know?

"So what happens now princess?" Specks asks me, looking over at me with a smug expression.

"Amy!" I hear my mother call out, and my father places a hand on her shoulder.

"We can go look for her." Shadow says, and my father nods at him abruptly.

It suddenly dawns on me that I do not want or wish to leave with them. I don't want to head back to the dojo, because that means facing reality, facing my problems and facing the fact that I am no longer a normal teenage girl. I was barely normal since my brother passed away, but this was a whole other level of abnormal. Right now I wanted to sit in my grief, enjoy my solitude and hide away from my problems.

"I mean, unless you want to go back to that dojo of divine serenity and begin your journey to inner peace and ultimate control and all that crap?"

I stare at Specks, my jaw dropping, while he only continues to stare at me with a look of complacency.

"Who are you?" I finally ask which is a question I feel as though I should have asked a long time ago.

His smug smile grows, and he holds out his hand to me.

"The names Scourge, and I am your last chance to feel freedom princess."

"Amy!" I look up the see Shadow on the other side of the cemetery looking around for me, talking to people, probably asking if they'd seen me.

"Well?" Scourge asks me, standing up and extending his hand down to me.

I look between him, before back at Shadow, then to my parents and the others. It clicks within my mind as soon as I make eye contact with Shadow. He looks between me and Scourge, and I swear I see jealousy flash across his features. It's as if my brain has now fully registered the situation, fully realizing the meanings and true intent of Scourges words, and what he's offering me. My mind flashes back to that night when my powers awoke, images flying past my brain as I put together the pieces, recalling the words Scourge had muttered to me when I'd bumped into him.

 _I would pick that up fast, princess._

"You knew he was going to die." I sate matter-of-factly, the truth finally dawning on me as I look back up into his ice blue eyes.

He smiles sadly down at me, but my brain is still fixing together the puzzle pieces that are this mysterious green hedgehog.

"And it was you I saw across the water last week at the dojo, watching me on the balcony."

"Took you long enough to put the pieces together." He smiled down at me, and that's when I knew that his person had more to tell me than he was letting on.

"You don't even know how many questions I have right now." I glared, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I have a nice bag of Mary Jane burning a hole in my pocket we could discuss those over, if you wish? Or perhaps that burning feeling is the eyes of Mr. Doom and Gloom, who by the way is slowly making his way over here, so you better make up your mind fast princess."

He once again offers his hand to me. I look up abruptly to see that Shadow is indeed, making his way briskly over to us, his eyes burning with anger and… Jealousy? I look up at Scourge, and this time I don't hesitate to grab his hand.

"Wise choice princess." He grins, as he pulls me up so that we are both standing upright and are stood pretty close together.

"Amy!" I hear Shadow yell, but I don't look at him.

I can feel his eyes burning me with his intense gaze, pleading with me to look at him, to stop me from leaving to where ever the hell we're going.

But at this stage I'd much rather go with Scourge. I need time to finish my grief, distance myself and gain back a sense of freedom.

"Well, what the fuck do we do now?" I ask, and Scourge simply grins at me.

"Now, princess, we make our grand escape."

And with that, he snaps his fingers, and as if on que the heavens open. Rain pours down from the sky like a waterfall; I can barely see the water is so heavy. People begin to scramble to get cover, blocking off Shadow's pathway to get to us. Scourge pulls me along by the hand, and within me I can't help but feel extremely comfortable around him, almost as if I'm destined to go with him, to find all the answers I need. Call me crazy, but it's just a gut feeling.

Boy, am I going to be in deep shit later.

 _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed ;)_


	4. Part Four - Anger

**Part Four – Anger**

It was a strange thing; to feel so unbelievably drawn to someone you'd just met; after only having brief conversations, if you could even call them that. Yet here I was, sprinting after Scourge as the rain pelted down over the cemetery, people scrambling in every which direction in order to escape the showers. I could hear Shadow yelling my name, accompanied by that of my family and the rest of the dojo crew. However I didn't turn around and head back, instead I pushed myself further away; away from Shadow, away from my family and away from my responsibilities.

"You keep up pretty well, princess." Scourge smirked as he looked back at me.

"And you sure can run that mouth of yours, Specks." I rolled my eyes, as we both sprinted out of the cemetery and far, far away.

We came to a halt eventually. I had no idea where we were or how long we'd been running, but all I cared about was that I was fucking far away from everything. I stopped, resting my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"Didn't think I would wear you out this quickly." Scourge smirked and I looked up glaring at him.

"Trust me; I can take whatever you throw at me." I rebutted, standing up straight and putting my hands on my hips.

"Great, then catch." Scourge replied, before reaching into his pocket and throwing the contents at me.

My hands jolted out in front of me in a quick reflex I didn't know that I had. I looked at the bag full of the herb that I was all too aquatinted with, before looking up again and meeting Scourge's ice blue eyes, which were full of mischief as he waved a packet of roll-up paper in his hands.

Next thing I know we're sat on a dingy street corner, joints in both our hands with silence folded over us like a thick blanket.

"Lover boy seemed pretty ticked that I stole you." Scourge suddenly spoke, the tiniest hint of amusement in his tone.

"Lover boy?" I questioned as he dragged his joint away from his lips, letting the smoke dispel from his mouth.

"Yeah, Mr. Doom and Gloom seemed pretty pissed off that you were running away with a tall and handsome stranger. Jealously is one of the first signs of love you know." Scourge shrugged, leaning back on his free hand and looking up at the sky, which was still gloomy and overcast.

I almost choked on the smoke that I was in the process of breathing in. Shadow had seemed pretty pissed off, but I figured that's because my parents probably didn't condemn the fact I was running away with a guy who looked like your stereotypical bad boy from nearly every teen fiction novel ever. There's no way that he was _jealous_ , and _love_? Fuck to the no.

"Excuse me?" I asked, coughing viciously due to the smoke I almost choked on.

Scourge just chuckled to himself, shaking his head in amusement.

"Calm your tits princess, I was only joking, though I don't deny that it's amusing watching your pretty little face get all worked up." He smirked over at me, showing off his perfectly white teeth that were almost like fangs.

"I am _not_ getting all worked up over _him_." I glared.

Shadow and I? Never gonna happen. I'd only known him for just over a week, and the guy honesty has the most wacked up personality complex I have ever seen; and I was best friends with a boy with ADHD who I met in center full of mentally unstable people. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Scourge smirking over at me.

"What?" I said exasperatedly, his stupid smirk was starting to get on my nerves.

"Nothing, I just like watching the gears in your head turn." He grinned, before discarding his finished joint and began rolling another.

"I must seriously be crazy." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Why, because you followed a complete stranger who you feel weirdly drawn to even though you've only had a brief conversation with him about death at your best friends funeral?" Scourge asked, like it was the most meek and simple question there was.

I gaped at him, what was with this guy? He seemed to know everything, yet I didn't feel scared or intimidated by him or his presence. If anything I felt more comfortable around him than I had with anyone in my life.

"Who are you?" I asked again for the second time, the first having been at the cemetery.

"I told you, my name is Scourge. I'm twenty one, incredibly sexy, charming, slightly arrogant but I think that works in my favor as it draws like ladies in like bees to-"

"Ok, I get it; you're a walking sex machine, blah blah blah." I cut him off, sparking some excitement within his crystal blue eyes.

He began to chuckle to himself, leaning his head back in laughter before looking at me with his wide, Cheshire cat-like grin.

"You, Amy Rose, are something else." He grinned, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah, you could say that." I sighed, as an orb of water formed around my fist as I held it in front of me, watching as the blue liquid floated effortless around my hand.

"Water isn't the worst element you know." He breathed, looking at my hands with something deeply rooted in his eyes.

Almost a deep longing, and perhaps… Sadness?

"I mean it's better than controlling fire, who wants to be a walking candle you know? And don't even get me started on earth, one step and the earth splits open, yeah no thanks. Air is alright I suppose, but honestly no one can bend air better than my main man Aang." He was almost thinking aloud as he spoke, as if he wasn't thinking before speaking.

"Avatar, really?" I rolled my eyes as Scourge merely looked sheepishly amused.

"Hey, don't be hating, it's a classic. Besides, don't deny the fact that you feel like a water bender." He chuckled, and I couldn't help but join him.

I had to admit, Avatar was the shit when I was younger, can't deny that the show was bomb.

"I guess I do kinda feel like a bender." I shrugged as the water swirled around my hand like a mini tornado before it burst, dispersing and leaving my hand dry.

"Technically it's what you're doing, bending water to your will. The only difference is the power comes from deep within you, because of your genes. Water for you is like an extension from your body; you can bend it, mold it, and produce it." Scourge explained, before bringing –his now third- joint back to his lips.

"What do you mean when you say because of my genes?" I ask, generally interested.

This was the most information I'd actually gotten about my situation and my powers. I could produce water directly from my palms, and bend it at my will if it was around me, but I didn't understand how or why.

"Tell me something, does your body feel different in any way since discovering your abilities?"

I frowned at his question. I thought back to the night I got my powers, the night of Silver's accident, the night everything changed.

"I guess? I feel stronger and more complete than I've ever felt in my life, yet at the same time, I still feel so…"

"Powerless?" Scourge spoke for me, and I couldn't help but nod.

"That, and so _angry_. I mean any little thing will set me off, I feel like my blood is boiling, as though it's all been replaced with boiling water that courses through my veins. I know we're seventy percent water or some shit but this feels… Different." I explained the best I could.

It felt weird putting it into words, how it felt to use my powers and how it felt to have the power surge through me uncontrollably.

"That's because within your DNA lays the genetic coding for your abilities, allowing you to do what you do."

"But how?" I questioned, "How is it possible for me to shoot water from my hands just because of my genes? I mean for Christ sakes, genes code for hair and eye colour and shit, but for powers? C'mon!"

"Want to hear a story?" Scourge asked out the blue, his eyes gazing deeply into mine.

The fuck, how will a story explain how I can now do all this impossible shit with inhuman powers I wasn't aware I had until last week! Scourge seemed to sense my annoyance, as he gave me a wink.

"It's a good story, I promise."

I rolled my eyes, but leaned back nevertheless, deciding to allow him to tell his stupid story. He seemed to catch my drift as he grinned, turning to face me as he put out his joint, throwing it on the ground to the side.

"Once upon a time, long ago there were four Mobian's. They each ran their own tribe in this land, leading them in their own unique and extravagant way. However, the land was growing sick and dull, no longer producing the crops needed to sustain life. The four leaders decided that they would trek to the holy mountain that watched over the land, in order to pray to the Gods that the land would become vibrant once more."

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there, 'the holy mountain'? What is this, Lord of the Rings?" I questioned, leaning back on my hands as Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Obviously this mountain was extremely awesome and had many spiritual abilities that it didn't need a name, now would you shut up and just listen princess?" He glared, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his interest in this story, but I gestured for him to continue.

"As I was saying, the four leaders all individually trekked to this mountain, meeting at its peak, shocked to see one another there. That's when the spirit of the lands spoke to them, saying that they would grant vibrancy back to the land, but the four leaders would need to give something in return."

"This spirit sounds like quite the con-artist to me." I stated, which caused Scourge to glare at me, and I couldn't helped by laugh at his expression.

"The four leaders were eager to do anything to save the land and their people, and thus gave their lives for the land and their people-"

"Hold the fuck up! They all died just so the grass could grow again?" I exclaimed, and I could see the faintest smile form on Scourge's lips.

"Hold your horse's princess, I wasn't finished. Jesus, you're so impatient." He rolled his eyes before continuing, "The leaders gave their lives _in a way._ The spirit granted them the powers of the four elements: Earth, Fire, Air and my personal favorite, Water. They used these abilities to bring the land back to its original glory, but there was a price. They became spirits, watching over the land and its people, using their powers to stay connected."

"How so?" I questioned, leaning closer, eager to find out he answers.

"Not such a lame story anymore, is it?" He smirked raising his eyebrow slightly and I rolled my eyes causing him to laugh.

"Just finish the damn story." I mumbled.

"They passed down their powers, allowing the people of their tribes to wield them. It became a genetic power rooted within the DNA of Mobian's, until eventually the tribes died out and the gene containing the abilities was lost."

"That's a shitty ending." I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's shitty indeed, yet there you sit with the ancient ability." Scourge shrugged, and I couldn't help but look down at my hands.

"So if the gene has been within me all these years, why have I only just been able to use them?"

"It's dormant now, although most people still have slight coding for the power within their genes. However only those with great power and heart are capable of awakening the power within them. You and your little gang of friends, your all special, which is why you're gonna have to train at that dingy dojo in the middle of that lake." He explained.

"So my parents, Espio and Mighty are all…?" I asked, not quite sure what the answer was.

"You could call Espio and Mighty followers, though that sounds a little cultish for my liking. They've been trained in ancient arts and have been brought up believing in the legend of the Elementals. As for your parents, they've always been in the loop, as were your grandparents and their parents before them. The story of the Elementals has been passed down through your families for generations, as it's has always been stated that one day four descendants from four different families will reawaken their abilities."

It was all starting to click within my head now.

"And those four families just happen to be ours, right?" I ask, speaking on behalf of me and the guys.

"You hit the nail right on the head princess." He smirked, and I sighed, my brain slightly melting from all this information.

"How is it that you know all of this exactly?" I asked, quite curious as to how Scourge seemed to know all this explicit and old information.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, princess." His smirk was plastered back onto his face, the distant look in his eyes he had when telling the story long gone.

"What are-"

But I was cut off by Scourge raising his hand to me, shaking his head.

"You'll find out eventually princess. Now, I recommend we get you back to that dojo, before Lover Boy turns the whole city inside out looking for you." He stood up, reaching his hand down to me.

I took it, as he pulled me up though I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Would you stop calling him that?" I grumbled.

"Oh believe me princess, I don't doubt that boy has turned half the city to flames on his search to find you." Scourge spoke, as if he was talking aloud and to himself.

"You sound as if you know from experience?" I ask, my eyebrows raised.

He let out a humorless laugh, "That's a touchy subject princess, let's not go there."

I could sense that whatever had happened in his love life wasn't something to bring up, so I let it slide, deciding we might as well make our way back to the dojo. If we even could, as I still had no idea where we were. My surroundings all seemed to fade into one, as if there was some kind of mist over my mind that prevented me from truly knowing what part of town we were in, it felt strange.

"C'mon princess, let's get you home." Scourge smiled softly pushing me forward.

"Home? How do we even get home when I have no idea where we currently are?" I asked, turning to face him, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance.

It was really pissing me off that I couldn't probably figure out where we were. It was probably because of the drug in my system, but I felt as though it had been hours since we had left the cemetery.

"Don't you see princess? You're already here." Scourge smirked, and I whipped around to see that I was now standing on top of the lake, the dojo in front of me a few meters away on the shore, illuminated by lanterns and the moonlight.

"What the-" I shrieked, stumbling back, "How did we? When did we? Huh?" I was utterly confused, the world around me suddenly much clearer than it had been for hours.

"I'll see you soon, princess." Scourge's voice murmured behind me, but I could sense the smile in his voice.

I whipped back around to see that I was completely alone. No ice blue eyed, green hedgehog in sight. I was actually losing it. I shook my head, too exhausted to deal with my crumbling mental state and decent into insanity; it had been a long day, and I needed sleep. I looked down at my feet, which were stood on top of the lake water as though it were solid concrete. It still shocked me every time I used my powers, because it still didn't feel real. I walked towards the shore, and I was there in less than five minutes, walking along the grass towards the giant steps appearing to go on forever, that lead up to the two giant dojo doors.

I was halfway up the steps when the dojo doors burst open and Shadow appeared, his eyes locking with mine as he came bounding down towards me.

Oh fuck, I forgot about him.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled as he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me forward so that his face was only inches from mine.

"I was out, jeez, and would you let go? You have a grip tighter than spring locks." I glared, prying his hands off me as I continued to walk up the stairs.

I could see his eyebrows knotting in confusion before he sprinted ahead of me, stopping just in front of the main doors as I reached the stairs.

"Out where, and with whom might I add?" He glared, his crimson eyes glaring into mine.

For whatever reason I wanted to keep Scourge to myself, I didn't exactly know why but I felt as though he wasn't someone I should be talking about.

"I was just out! Fuck, would you just get off my back?" I yelled back venom clear in my tone.

I just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask?

"I saw you talking to that guy at the funeral, who was he?" He asked, returning my glare.

"What does it matter to you? It's none of your business!" I yelled back, the guy was seriously starting to grind my gears.

"I-I…" Shadow began to stutter, and I swear I saw his eyes flash with hurt; clearly he didn't have an answer either.

 _Jealously is one of the first signs of love you know?_

Nope, no way, I was not having these thoughts right now. I needed a long sleep and a bubble bath in the morning; I was not dealing with this now.

"Amy!" Someone shrieked, and I turned to see my parents running down the stairs and straight towards me.

Oh fucknuggets.

"We were so worried!" My mother exclaimed, crushing me into her arms.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, ripping myself from her grip.

"Amy, you've been gone all day. Where have you been?" My dad exclaimed, some harshness in his tone and his eyes condescending.

"Good luck getting it out of her. Why don't you ask her boyfriend?" Shadow muttered, and I shot daggers at him.

"Boyfriend?" My dad bellowed, looking from me to Shadow.

If looks could kill, Shadow would be six feet under right now.

"Nope. Nu-uh, no way. I am not dealing with this right now." I decided, as I turned and made my way back down onto the bay.

I heard footsteps behind me before I felt someone grab my arm and I was whipped around to see Shadow's fuming face.

"Do not give me that bullshit!" He yelled, and that's when I felt it.

The boiling of my blood, like water in a kettle, slowly bubbling until it eventually popped.

"Let. Go." I warned, the rage within me building like a storm.

"Make me." Shadow challenged, and that's when I lost it.

Water was wrapping itself around my hand before I could even think, and I didn't think twice before letting it splash Shadow in the face. He stumbled back, which I took as my chance to rip my arm free. However it wasn't long before Shadow recovered, and suddenly there was a wall of fire right in front of me.

"For fucks sake, Shadow!" I exclaimed, whipping around to return the glare that he was shooting me.

"Amy, you can't run away every time something doesn't go your way!" Shadow exclaimed, though there was a softer tone than before to his voice.

I wasn't running away! I was simply extracting myself from the situation before I ended up doing something that I would inevitably regret. I turned back to the wall of raging red embers before me, and smashed my hands together in front of me. Simultaneously, two jets of water formed and smashed together, dowsing the flames, quenching their thirst and put out the fire.

"Well I'll be damned, little Amy is improving." Mighty's voice ringed out from behind me.

"I think you should go and help Shadow, he looks like he needs it." Espio's voice spoke, but he wasn't speaking to Mighty.

The next thing I knew, the ground was shaking more than a drunken girl's ass in a club. Wow, nice comparison there Amy. The ground was vibrating so fast and with so much power I feared that the ground would split open at any minute.

"Calm down Knux, do you want her to puke?" I heard Sonic's muffled voice ask, but I couldn't hear that well, my ears were ringing from the vibrations around me from the ground.

"I was more hoping she would just pass out." Knuckles responded like it was the simplest answer.

My knees buckled and I collapsed to the ground, placing my hands on the grass beneath me as if to try to steady myself. I swear to God I was going to kill these boys tomorrow. My head was spinning rapidly and I couldn't think, as though I was on a bumpy roller-coaster that wasn't stopping. I placed my hands on either side of my head and let out a frustrated yell.

"I get the point Knuckles! Cut it out before I hurl!"

The ground gradually stopped shaking, and my sense gradually came back to me. The feeling that I was about to throw up all my internal organs, however, did not go away. I breathed a sigh of relief, my hands still firmly planted on the ground, and my legs still curled underneath me. I heard the sound of footsteps, along with muffled voices in the background, but I couldn't focus on those, let alone make out what they were saying. I felt someone's presence loom over me, but my head was still slightly spinning too much for me to look up. I felt whoever it was crouch down in front of my hunched form, gently placing their hands on my shoulders. I was finally able to look up to see his eyes looking at me with such compassion and worry that I almost felt my heart break in two just by looking at him.

I tried to push him away, shakily standing up in the process. That did not go to plan. Instead I ended by wobbling, before me legs once again gave out and I began to fall right back down. However I never reached the floor, instead I was caught by a pair of strong, warm arms.

"Easy tiger." Shadow's soothing voice spoke to me, "It's alright, I gotcha."

The only sound I could muster was a mix between 'ugh' and 'mhm'. Lord knows what that sounded like to Shadow. He chuckled, as I slowly rested my head against his well-defined chest, feeling myself drifting out of consciousness. The only thing keeping me slightly awake was the feeling of Shadow's breath against my ear as he leaned forward.

"You're going to get through this Rose, you hear me? I'm going to help you get through this. You don't have to fight alone anymore."

And with that, I felt myself fall into the blissful darkness that I was all too aquatinted with.

-XxX-

My eyes blinked open to see that I was in my room in the dojo. I sat up, my pink quills falling messily around me. I probably looked like a wreck right now. The afternoon sun shone its soft orange glow into my room through the balcony doors, which were open.

Hold up, afternoon sun? I pushed the covers off of myself, and stood up, my whole body aching. Damn, was Knuckles trying to break every bone in my body? He must've done quite the number on my body if I'd slept until sunset the next day.

"I have got to say…" A voice suddenly spoke out, making me jump out of my skin, "You are quite the hell raiser princess."

I turned towards my open balcony doors to see Scourge, of all people, sat on my balcony railing. He wore his usual leather jacket adorned with waves on the back, and had his specks resting on his forehead.

"I thought you would never wake up." He smirked, placing both his hands on his sides so he could lean back.

"Yeah, upon seeing your smirking face, I kind of wish I hadn't." I remarked, which unsurprisingly erupted a laugh from the green hedgehog.

"Feisty as ever, princess." He smirked tipping his sunglasses to me.

"Want to explain to me what you're doing here?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his remark as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Can't good friends come and visit each other?" He asked, placing his sunglasses back on top of his head.

I scoffed, "If we're supposedly good friends then I can't imagine what you deem as a best friend."

"I'll let you know when we get to that point in our friendship." He cockily replied, sending me a small wink.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly I had known the guy for a day, and already he was showing up at my house. Now that I thought about it, I guess the dojo was my new home. I almost forgot that I had all my clothes brought here and that I planned to move in after the funeral. I had been so consumed with Silver, and then Scourge, I really had lost track of things.

"Earth to princess." Scourge called, snapping me out of my wormhole of thoughts as I once again focused on him.

"Now that I think about it… How did you even get here? And onto my balcony no less?" I asked it suddenly dawning me how weird it was that he was able to get here.

Mighty or Espio certainly hadn't let him in, and I doubt that he'd walked through the front door like a sane person.

"Always asking questions, that's one of the many things I like about you princess, you're inquisitive." Scourge grinned.

"I also feel like I've been hit by a trunk, can we get to the reason why you're here already?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

Honestly this was ten times worse than a hangover. I was gonna have to try drowning Knuckles later.

"No reason princess, just checking in." He replied with that irritating smirk of his.

I opened my mouth to respond but was abruptly cut off by the sound of knocking from my bedroom door.

"Amy? Are you awake yet?" Mom's voice asked softly through the door.

My eyes snapped to Scourge's, who looked as equally caught in headlights as I did. So he wasn't supposed to be here after all. I wonder if he knew Mighty and Espio? I'd have to ask next time he made a miraculous appearance.

"Time to hit the highway Specks." I whispered, turning my attention back to the hedgehog sat on my balcony rail.

"Specks? I like it." He smirked, pushing his sunglasses onto the top of his head.

"Great to here." I rolled my eyes, keeping my voice low.

"Amy?" Mom asked again, knocking a little louder this time.

"Y-yeah! I'm awake. J-just give me a minute…" I called, stuttering to give the impression I'd just woken up.

Scourge raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed by my acting skills.

"Lying to your own mother princess? It brings tears to my eyes." He wiped his eyes, feigning tears.

"Shame to say that this won't bring tears to mine." I responded with a smirk of my own.

Scourge barely had time to shoot me a confused glance before I launched forward, effectively pushing him off the balcony.

"What the-" He began before he started plummeting downwards.

I quickly leaned over the railing, shooting my hand out. Focusing all my energy into the area around Scourge, I saw as a ball of water slowly formed around him, securing him in midair.

"Nice going princess, though you didn't need to push me off the balcony." He glared while I shot him a sweet smile.

"I'm pretty sure I did," I responded sweetly, "Ta-ta!"

Without even thinking twice, I swung my arm around as if I were throwing a ball overhead. Simultaneously, the ball of water containing Scourge flew forward, right into the mass of water that surrounded the dojo. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was getting the hang of my powers.

I quickly turned around and headed back into my room, not bothering to close the balcony doors. I liked the fresh air. I quickly changed out of my clothes from last night into a pair of sweat pants and a cropped baggy t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. I sprinted to the door, yanking it open to come face to face with my mother, who looked both equally shocked that I'd open the door while at the same time concerned.

"Amy, honey, are you feeling alright?" She asked, making an attempt to enter my room.

"I'm fine!" I reassured her, stopping her from entering any further.

Mom frowned but didn't say anything.

"The boys are all up and are in the dojos training room, I do hope you'll join them."

"Sure can do mother, I'll do that right now." I smiled, exiting the room and closing the door behind me, before I made my way down the long corridor that led to the rest of the dojo.

"Alright…" I heard mom mumble, confused laced in her voice at my sudden eager attitude.

Truth was I needed to check if Scourge was hanging around or not. I abruptly exited the dojo through the main doors, coming face to face with the grassy front area that led into the beach and the lake. I jogged lightly down the steps and walked abruptly towards the ocean, squinting my eyes as I tried to make out any sign of green within the water against the sunset.

"What are you doing?" A voice called out that caused me to jump out of my skin.

I whipped around to see Knuckles standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and his head titled to the side on confusion. He was wearing a black muscle tee with a drawing of a weight on the front with a pair of dark blue basketball shorts.

"I was just…" Looking for a complete stranger who kept showing up at every random moment and probably knew more about my powers and this dojo than me? Yeah, that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"I was admiring the sunset." I lied so fluently I was impressed with myself.

"Riiight." Knuckles responded with a smug look.

"I was!"

"Sure, sure. Anyway, how you feeling?" He asked, concern leaking into his deep voice.

"Oh, you mean since you dislodged all my internal organs? Fantastic." I replied sarcastically, which only caused Knuckles to smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Though you can't blame me, seeing as you were pretty loco last night." He shrugged, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"I don't disagree with you there. Just know that I'll defiantly get you back." There was a promise clear and my voice.

Knuckles smiled at my response, before nodding at me.

"Looking forward to it. Now c'mon, I'll show you were the training room is so I can prove just how much cooler my powers are than yours." He gestured for me to follow him.

I knew somewhere deep down that I wanted to get closer to him and all the other boys. Even Shadow. I gave the water behind me one last fleeting look, before I turned on my heels and followed Knuckles in the north direction of the island, ready for whatever else these crazy powers had instore for me.


End file.
